When Gods Smile True
by zadeon
Summary: Rewrite of 'When Gods Smile'. Raven and Valere have an intertwined fate, that involves Slade, Trigon and many other characters from DC comics. Please R&R!
1. Hiding Among Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character. I do own Ghost Blade, or any other name you wish to call him as.

Note: This is a rewrite of the basic idea of When Gods Smile, but if you haven't read it, don't read it if you don't want to ruin the surprise of this one.

Another Note: This story contains Titans mentioned from DC Encyclopedia. Superboy and Wonder Girl are with Titans East and Kid Flash is with the original Titans.

* * *

When Gods Smile True by zadeon

Part 1: Running from Destiny

Chapter 1: Hiding Among Enemies

She turns the light on, dismissing the shadows for now. Her hand slowly retrieves the object of her desire from its place next to the lamp. Her thumb takes in the texture of the wooden frame. The picture brings a small tear to her eye. She quickly bottle's up her emotions, after all, she chose this path.

She slowly glides to an old couch. Her movement onto the sofa is more like that of falling then sitting. A small cloud of dust rises from her contact with the old couch, but it is unquestionably comfortable. She places the picture in her lap.

The image is that of her friends, those she had left behind, the Teen Titans. Titans East, under the leadership of Bumble Bee, was on the right of the picture while the original Titans, under the leadership of Robin, was on the left. Titans East consisted of their leader, Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Speedy, Superboy, Wonder Girl and Mas y Menos. The original Titans consisted of Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, Kid Flash and herself.

Raven had left the Titans so her father's servant, Slade, would be unable to reach her as easily. She would not let Slade take her without her trying everything she could think of. Her powers were also a reason for her leaving. They had become far too unstable for her friends to be safe around her. She was protecting them from herself, but Kid Flash was the one she wished to protect the most.

'_Kid Flash,_' Raven's thoughts drifted to the speedster, '_a name that suits you, Bart. How childish you act sometimes and still I long to see you again._' The table at her feet explodes into several large fragments. She let out a sigh that was loud enough to be heard from outside the room. '_Why must my gift also be my curse?_'

She had run to the only person she knew could help her, even though he was a villain. He and his minions had taken her away and had brought her to the home of a man she had met before she had become a titan. Slade would not think to look in Gotham for her.

The sudden sound of a door being thrown open brought Raven from her thoughts. A man who had cybernetic parts entered her temporary sanctuary. The light that reflected off of his robotic parts made some areas of the room turn red. He walked over to her and she noticed that his eyes were glowing red.

"Stop trying, Blood." Raven's monotone voice held through her sorrow.

A smile creep onto Brother Blood's face and his eyes returned to normal. "I just wanted to know why you came to me and demanded that I hide you. Cyborg once infiltrated my school to uncover my plans. I want to make sure your not trying to do the same."

Raven's eyes narrow on her ally, for the moment at least. "I left the Titans because my father, Trigon," Brother Blood's eyes open in a momentary shock, "is using Slade to fulfill a prophecy that will bring him into our dimension. Trigon needs me, to open the portal. You keep me from Slade's clutches, you keep the world form its end. And, I know you don't want the world to end anymore than I do."

"But," Blood started, his eyes concentrating entirely on the gothic empath's eyes, "why come to me?"

"You are the head master of the H.I.V.E.. You have many students to help you protect me and I've fought Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth enough times that I know where I would best fit in their strategies." Raven looked over at a book case and levitated a book to her.

"I hope this problem ends soon." With that said, Blood left the room.

(--- --- ---)

An hour or so passed before Raven was disturbed again. A knock came from the door. "Who is it?" Her voice was not more then a whisper, but it was heard.

"It's Jinx." Her voice was sort of… cheerful. Raven had not known that Jinx could be like that.

Raven opened the door with her powers and Jinx took a quick step in. "What do you want?"

Jinx went to the couch and sat next to Raven. "I want to know more about… your friends."

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Anyone in particular… like Cyborg?" A small blush found its way onto Jinx's cheeks. "Any particular reason you're interested in Cyborg?" A small evil grin found its way onto Raven's face as Jinx's blush deepened.

"I kind of have a… crush on Cyborg." Jinx's voice was no higher than a whisper.

"Well…" Raven's smile disappeared, "whether he likes you back or not doesn't matter while you're a criminal."

Jinx lowers head at Raven's comment. '_Is she ashamed?_' Raven's hand finds its way onto Jinx's shoulder. "We may not have made to right choice when faced with it, but we can try to fix it."

Jinx laughed. "I can't fix what I've done." With that, she got up and left. Raven put her book on the lamp stand. She lay back on the couch, pulled her cloak around herself and fell asleep.


	2. Ghost Blade

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character. I do own Ghost Blade, or any other name you wish to call him as.

Note: This story is centered on the Teen Titans, but this story will have a lot to do with other DC characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ghost Blade

A man, barely nineteen, stands at the edge of a roof. He is watching over the city, not unlike another not far from his current position.

This, nineteen year old, man is wearing a black body suit, making him invisible in the dark city of Gotham. His left hand is resting lightly on the pummel of the ninja sword hanging at his waist. These are the more common reasons for him being called Ghost Blade, in this existence at least.

Ghost Blade had only been in this existence for little more then a month, but his existence and this one were not excessively different. Sure, the entire planet was new to him and the government wasn't entirely corrupt, but there were still civilians, heroes and villains. And, he was lucky enough to arrive in a location were the people spoke English, not that he didn't know other languages, just that all the other ones he knew were dead.

Ghost had arrived in a city called Metropolis. He had witnessed its hero, Superman, fight a grotesque purple being, he had smiled at the sight. He had been happy that there were super powered beings, villains to fight and heroes to ally with.

With in a few days he had caught a few common criminals and turned them in, but one in particular had actually helped him out. He had captured a man who had been involved in a major drug deal which the police had busted and the man had escaped with over one hundred grand. When Ghost Blade had turned him in, a police officer had requested him keep the money, due to there already being enough evidence to put the man away. Ghost had been against the idea, but in the end, he had accepted seventy-five hundred due to the no money predicament.

The police officer had suggested that Ghost Blade go to Steel City and look up Titans East, if he was really serious about being a superhero, and hat was exactly what he had done. When he arrived in Steel City, he encountered a theft named Red X. They became friends and Ghost persuaded Red X to become a hero. The two had approached the Titans, but were attacked by Superboy because of Red X's history. The two, together, were able to hold their own, but had to retreat in the end.

Red X suggested that they go to Gotham, so his reputation wouldn't follow, and they could stay with one of his old friends. They were gladly accepted by Red X's friend. And, that is where he is now.

"Where are you, Jason?" Ghost Blade's voice was no louder then a whisper.

Movement on a roof top, not that far away, caught Ghost's eye. It appeared to be a man dressed up as a bat. Ghost had heard of this man, he called himself the Batman. He was Gotham's first hero. A smile spread on Ghost Blade's lips as he embraced in the idea of giving this Batman a run for his money, in a non-literal term of course.

Soon, Batman was gone. No doubt he was off to fight crime. And, Ghost Blade just waited.

There was a sound, barely audible, but still there was one. He knew who it was. It was not the one he was waiting for, but no doubt she was bringing him word of Jason.

"Hello, Mary." Ghost said without turning.

"How did you know?" Her voice was somewhat distorted.

Ghost laughed. "Besides the abilities I have that you don't know about? You're much more silent then Jason." He turned around slowly. "The real question, however, is why are you wearing Jason's costume?"

Mary was wearing the Red X costume, but it had been altered to fit her feminine figure snugly. Her black hair had been pulled through a hole in the back of the mask. She obviously had had a lot of time to alter the suit before she came out to meet him.

Mary signed. "Jason decided that he no longer wants to play hero, I wouldn't let him take the costume and he went out anyways. Can you guess what he did?" Ghost Blade shrugged. "Do you know who Batman is?"

Ghost threw a thumb over his shoulder. "I saw him over there not that long ago."

The eye of the mask stretched up. "Really?" Ghost nodded. "Well, Jason stole the tires off of Batman's car. Can you believe it? The guy's a professional thief and he gets himself caught doing something that stupid." She had used her hands to make her word more dramatic.

"Are you going to bail him out?" Ghost Blade asked.

Mary laughed. "There's no bail for him." Ghost's eyes questioned why. "Somehow they found out he was Red X. He can only be released into the custody of someone twenty-five years old or older, or he goes to juvenile detention hall."

"That's very strange… Wait, he's under eighteen?"

Mary nodded. "Only by a few months." She laughed then. "Even if he could be bailed and I had the money, I wouldn't."

"And, why is that?" Ghost looked into the eyes of the mask.

"He needs to be set strait and I want this suit." She noticed the look of curiosity show its self on Ghost Blade's face. "I want to be a superhero."

Ghost smiled. "Really?"

"Don't believe me?" Mary placed her hands on her hips. "I'm surprised at you, Valere. I thought you could read minds."

Valere laughed. "And, here I thought you had forgotten my name." He moved closer to her. "You know I can't read minds… just the life force of a being, which is altered by emotions."

She moved closer to him. "So, in short, in read a persons emotions?" He nodded. "Well… What are you reading from me?"

His lips became a sly smile. "Do you want me to show you?" She gave a slight nod and he pulled off her mask.

Her eyes were green, similar to his own. She was a little pale, but her lips were lushes and inviting. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close, but she beat his to the kiss. Their tongues had immediately gone into their usual wrestling match, but no matter how often they did this the passion never left.

Eventually, they had to pull away from each other, for lack of air.

Mary put her mask back on and once again became the new Red X. She looked at Ghost Blade. "Jason told me that someone named Deathstroke hired the two of you to hunt down someone. Can you fill me in?"

Ghost pulled out a picture and handed it to Red X. She looked at the picture. "She's very pale."

Ghost nodded. "Apparently she's the daughter of some powerful demon and she was created to be his portal to this world." He toke the picture back. "I never meet Deathstroke, but he told Jason that he could rid her of her father's influence and prevent her from becoming this portal."

"So, he wants to help her?" Red X questioned.

Ghost Blade shrugged. "Like I said, I haven't met him, but if it's true that she can become this portal, we should find her anyways."

She nodded. "What's her name?"

"Raven."


	3. Coping

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character. However, I do own Ghost Blade.

Note: Quite a bit of this story will be based on things that actually happens in DCcomics.

Ch3: Coping

Robin's fist slams into the wall with such force that it has made an impression in the wall. His team, minus one, turns toward him in curiosity. He slowly pulls his fist out of the wall and turns to regard them.

"What is wrong, friend Robin?" Starfire questioned. "We won, yes?" She asked as she moved up next to him and was waiting for a response in silence, possibly not even breathing.

Robin looked around at his friends and took a deep breath. "Our enemies keep calling me child or kid or boy and if they Robin, they say it in a way that shows me they aren't afraid. It's like they don't think I'm a threat and that I'm helpless without Batman." Robin paused; letting him words take effect on his friends and himself. "It's like I'll never leave Batman's shadow."

Cyborg walked up to his leader and placed his hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "Sure you will." It appeared Cyborg was not done, but he was cut off by a sudden out burst of anger from Robin.

"NOT AS ROBIN! I'll never escape as Robin!" He was actually taken aback by his own outburst as everyone else was. His next word came out as no more then a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"It is ok, friend Robin." Starfire placed her hand on his unoccupied shoulder. "Perhaps it is time to become who you are meant to be, yes?"

Robin turned a curious eye on the woman that he secretly loved. "You mean, become Nightwing?" Starfire just nodded in response. "That may not be such a bad idea." He patted her shoulder, in thanks, as he passed her towards the elevator.

As the doors of the elevator closed behind him, he realized that even though he really was bothered by what he had told his friends, he was truly upset that Raven was gone and he had used all of it as an excuse to get his mind off of her. The two of them had been getting close, not the closeness of lovers, but she had been opening up to him the most and he had open up to her enough to tell her about his past. The two of them had been becoming best friends. The elevator doors opened.

When he reached his room, his thoughts automatically turned to what Starfire had suggested. He was going to become Nightwing and now his thoughts had to be centered on that goal alone. And, even if they didn't have to be, it was better that they were.

(--- --- ---)

Everyone else had left the basement, but Cyborg had decided to tune up the T-Car. He cleaned his baby first and followed with a little buffing. He straitened the antenna and adjusted the mirrors. He turned on all the lights to check if they were working. Then he just sat in the car, his mind wondering.

Raven had been like his little sister to him. She had opened up to him little by little, starting after Overload had taken control of his first car and he had had to destroy it. She had rebuilt the car with him and that was the beginning of their 'sibling' like relationship. He missed her.

Cyborg was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he had started buffing the car again and that he had been doing it for two hours.

(--- --- ---)

Beast Boy had went strait to the couch after entering the main room. He was just sitting there and watching a television that hadn't been turned on. He didn't care, even if he noticed, his thoughts were on a lost comrade.

He remembered their first kiss, on the beach, how perfect it had been for the both of them. She had made him laugh and he had done the same for her. They had been to kindred spirits and their love had been true. But, it had not been meant to be.

She had turned against him by promises of control over her powers. She had in the end redeemed herself, but now she was a statue for the rest of time. He had lost Terra because of her powers and now he had lost Raven for a similar reason no doubt.

Beast Boy felt tears streak down his cheeks. He felt like Raven had died and he knew that that was not the case, but none the less, she was still lost to him.

(--- --- ---)

Unlike the other Titans, Starfire had not lasted as long as her friends before thinking about Raven. As soon as she had entered the confines of her room she had burst into tears. She had lost her best friend, besides Robin or soon to be Nightwing, and now she felt alone, even though she was surrounded by friends.

"Starfire?" She looked up to find Kid Flash looking at her with concern.

Her tears didn't stop, but she was able to get a few words out between sobs. "I feel alone without friend Raven."

Starfire didn't notice the sting that Raven's name gave to Kid Flash. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge and, almost immediately, Starfire threw her arms around him. He pulled her close and rubbed her back while he whispered. "It will be ok, Star. Raven will come back to us when she's ready."

The word of comfort he was giving his friend were the ones that he himself wanted to hear. He wanted to be in Starfire's position, being comforted by a friend, because there was no doubt that Raven's decision to leave had hurt him the most for he loved her. He had to let her walk her path, even if it hurt him a little in the process. He just wanted someone to comfort him while he waited for her to return or until he got past her if she didn't.

(--- --- ---)

Batman sat in front of his computer in the bat cave. He knew he should give the Titans a little heads up and even check in on Robin. The line was picked up by the exact person he wanted to talk to.

"Hello Batman." By Robin's tone and choice of name, Batman knew that Robin knew this was a business call.

"Hello Robin," Batman decided to use the same tone as Robin, "A member of the Justice League decided that she would much prefer to be around a team about the same age as her and has quit. I was told that she was interested in joining the Teen Titans, so you might be seeing her soon."

Robin nodded. "Thanks for the heads up." Robin paused momentarily. "And, now I'm going to repay you with a heads up of my own. I've decided to drop the name of Robin and soon will be known as Nightwing."

It was clearly evident that Batman's eyebrow cocked. "Really?"

The image of Robin nodded. "And, one more thing. Can I ask a favor of you?" Batman nodded. "Raven has disappeared and I'd appreciate it if you could track her down, but if it's too much of an inconvenience or becomes one I'll understand."

Batman gave a slight nod to the man who was like his son. "I'll look into it." He promised and with that, he cut the line.

The dark knight's thought drifted to the 'child', Jason, which had tried to steal the tires off of the bat mobile. He knew that Jason was not what he appeared to be and that he was criminal, but, and interesting idea popped into his head. Why not see if he was interested in becoming the second Robin? He hadn't committed any crimes that couldn't be fixed and he already knew that Jason had bested his first protégé when he had stolen the suit from Titans Tower.

Yes, it was a very interesting idea.


	4. The Laughing Puppet

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character. However, I do own Ghost Blade.

Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy, not to mention the writer's block. Well, I did the best I could, hope you guys like it.

* * *

Ch 4: The Laughing Puppet

"I'm bored." Raven put her book down on the table in front of the couch. She had replaced the one she had broken with a more dark and exotic one. It had been difficult to find in the huge and abandoned mansion.

She decided she was in need of a shower and levitated over to the bath room connecting to the room she had clamed as her own. She unclasped the broach and let her cloak fall silently to the floor. She pulled off her leotard and quickly succumbed to a sharp pain. She looked at her lower abdomen and realized that she had ripped open a wound that hadn't fully healed; a Titan's experience. She was in for a slightly, painful shower.

She turned the knobs for the water temperature, making her shower a warm one. She slowly entered the shower and cringed as the water stun her wound, but once it passed the water felt nice. She washed her body with a bar of soap that smelt like vanilla, even though she knew her natural sent of lavender would overpower it in less then an hour. She washed her hair quickly and turned the shower off.

Raven spent close to seven minutes brushing her hair in front of the mirror wearing only a towel. She wouldn't normally do this, but she was lost in thought of a dream she had had recently. She had been wearing her normal clothes, but they had been white and her hair had been gone down to the middle of her back, straight but voluminous.

She finally snapped back to reality when her stomach alerted her of its emptiness with a growl. She run into her room and quickly dressed herself in a clean leotard and cloak. Her stomach's insists for food became more intense and left less room between each other. She hasted out of her room to heed the call of her body's need for food.

(--- --- ---)

Raven swallowed the last bite of a slice of pizza that had obviously been overlooked by Mammoth. She licked her fingers clean of any grease and finished her herbal tea.

She rose from her chair and turned to return to her room, but her eye was caught by the sight of the outside world through a window. As she walked towards the window, her eyes remained focused on the frame of the portal that reminded her that she was in a prison of her own making. She saw Mammoth running laps in the courtyard, who was being timed by a girl in a glossy, crimson dress; named Mirror. Jinx was sitting in a tree, relaxing. Raven was still learning there was more to Jinx then how she presented herself in battle. Raven looked towards the city and sighed. She had caged herself up for too long.

Raven turned towards a door as it opened and Brother Blood entered. "And, how are you today, Raven?" A grin of neither malice nor delight crept on to his half-human face.

"I need air." She turned to the door, but found that she couldn't move towards it. She turned back to Blood and gave him a death glare.

He chuckled at her weak attempt to scare him. "I am not as easily scared as your friends." She refused to let up. "You asked me to protect you from Slade, who even I would dread to have as an enemy, from your father, Trigon of all beings, and now you would disregard all that I have done for you, but I'll not lie and say that there was no self preservation in this. You wanted my help and now you have it, I'll not let you go to the city alone."

Raven walked closer to Blood. "I'll take Jinx with me." And with that said, she left the mansion and headed down to the courtyard.

As Raven walked through the courtyard, she realized that there were a lot more members of the HIVE with them then she originally thought. There had to be at least twenty-five HIVE students in the courtyard. But, she was only after one.

Raven stopped in front a maple tree. From inside the mansion, she had easily seen Jinx, but on ground level the female was invisible. "Jinx…" Was all Raven could get up before the pink haired hexedess jumped out of the tree and land next to the goth.

"Yes?" Jinx questioned once she had striated herself out.

"I'm going to a café in the city and was wondering if you'd like to join me?" Raven had had to force the words to sound friendly for that was her intent and the only reason she had chosen Jinx, there was a friendship growing between them.

Jinx nodded. "Sure. All I was doing up there was sleeping."

(--- --- ---)

A giant black raven of energy appeared in an alley and when it faded, two pale girls stood in an area that had only before been empty. They walked towards the street and found the café directly to their right. They entered without pause.

The café was dark, but it wasn't like Raven's favorite back home in Jump City. Raven and Jinx walked to a table and both ordered herbal tea. Apparently, it was open mic night because someone got up and started reading a poem aloud. Jinx turned her attention to the reader and Raven was doing the same thing when someone in particular stole her attention.

A woman in black leather was sitting at a wall on the far side of the café. She was no older then Raven than a year. Her height was 5'7 and her slim features matched with her auburn hair and green eyes made her very enticing, even to Raven who was indeed a heterosexual. Raven had seen this woman many times in Jump City. The woman looked at Raven and smiled, before finally turning her attention to the reader. Raven shook her head and finally placed her attention on the reader.

The next few hours were filled with talk of pasts and loved one, Raven speaking of Kid Flash and Jinx mostly asking about Cyborg. They finally decided that it was time to return to the mansion and away from spying eyes.

The two left the café and walked back into the alley. They get a good distance from the road and Raven starts to concentrate on the mansion when there's a loud sound. The noise is soon followed by a sharp pain in Raven's back. Bright green sparks pass her sides. Raven regains her balance and turns around to find Jinx already in a fighting stance. Laughter, that only an insane mind could create, comes from down the alley.

Raven focuses in on the laughter as Jinx starts her charge on a green and purple psychotic looking clown with bleached skin. He drops a cardboard tube labeled 'fireworks' and pulls out a silver revolver.

Jinx stops short and sends a hex at the gun as the clone pulls the trigger. A small pole pops out of the barrel and a small flag hangs from it saying 'bang'.

The clone looks at the flag and snarls. "Damn. That wasn't supposed to happen." Jinx smiles slightly and the clown shrugs. "Oh well." He runs to the side of Jinx while pulling out a small yellow ball. His laughter returns as he throws it at Jinx.

The ball explodes on contact with the ground and releases a yellow gas. Jinx tries in vain to escape the smoke, but before long she's on her knees and couching so badly that anyone in her position would be out in a matter of seconds. Jinx, however, would not give up that easily, she managed to pull herself out of the smoke cloud before passing out.

"Tough kid." The clown says after Jinx passed out. He turned towards Raven and threw some powder at her. She jumped back and when she looked at the clone again, she was met by a punch to her stomach. She fell to her knees and saw the kick coming for her face. She tried to bring forth her powers to block it, but they wouldn't heed her call. She fell backwards and didn't even try to get back up again.

The clown stood over her and all she could manage to get out was, "Who are you?"

He chuckled. "I'm called The Joker and I was sent by your father." As the words left his mouth, the mark of Scath appeared on his forehead and his insane laughter started all over.

* * *

Please post areview, I'm on my knees.


	5. The Blood of a Clown

Reveiw responce:

Darkravenna - Thank you for the review, hope you enjoyed using Etana.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character. However, I do own Ghost Blade.

Note: This is where the M rating really starts. And, Ghost Blade will at time be referred to as GB.

* * *

Ch 5: The Blood of a Clown 

As hard as she tried, she couldn't will herself to summon her powers. They were locked away and she wasn't getting them back.

The Joker nelt down at Raven's feet and placed a hand on her leg. She tried to rollaway, but her limbs weren't responding. He licked his lips and inhaled a deep breath through his nose. "Uhmm... Lavander... I love the smell of lavander and you reek of it." An evil smile spred onto his face and he pushed her legs apart with his right knee.

Fear, something that rarely entered Raven, shot through her mind.

The Joker put his left foot next to her outer, right thigh and bent closer to her. "Slade is expecting your capture to take longer then this..." His right hand grips her left breast and had she not been vertually paralized, a sream would have erupted from her. "So... how about a game to pass the time." A phsycotic laugh trembeled from his throat.

Raven's fear was imidiately replaced with sheer terror. Any anger, discust or courage that had been left, quickly evaparated and she know now that even if she could move now, her terror would hold her frozen in place.

'This just can't be happening.' Raven's mind was repeating over and over, trying to make her wake up from a nightmare that wasn't real.

"Sure..." The Joker's head shot up at the sound of a female voice. "Let's play tag." Before the sentance even finished, a foot slammed into the Joker's face with such force that he thrown three feet backwards and in the process, ripping Raven's leotard. "You're it."

Someone behind Raven hosed her into a sitting position. She could feel cold air on her left breast and looked down at it. Finding it exposed and begining to bruise. She tried to cover herseld with her cloak and her control of her limbs was retuning, but she was still unable to do it herself. Luckily, her savour did it for her.

Raven was proped up against a wall and the women walked in front of her to reveal that she's wearing Red X's costume. "You're not... Red X..." Raven's voice sounded a if it hadn't been uesd in years.

"I am now." Red X turned around at the sound of the Joker laughing and threw a flaming 'X' at him. It wasn't very large, but when it touched him it burned through his suit at his lower stomach and scorched his flesh. She turned back to Raven for a quick moment to said, "We're not your enemy."

'_We?_' Raven's thought was short lived however, when she saw a figure next to Jinx. She never noticed that the Red X costume was unable to crate flaming 'X's.

The man started towards the Joker after varifing that Jinx was still alive. With his suit being entirely black, he looked like a living shadow. He was wearing goggles and a thing over his mouth and nose that resenbled one she had seen being worn by a character named Replitel in a game that Beastboy played called Mortal Combat. The sword at his hip showed him as one who was ready to kill.

He stopped ten feet behind the Joker and imidiatly an arua of fear washed over the clown. A feeling of safety built within Raven and she noticed Red X getting into a fighting stance. The Joker turned to the man who seemed to change the emotions of the people in his presance.

"What took you so long, Ghost Blade?" Red X asked the living shadow.

"Some punk stole a women's purse," Ghost Blade shruged, "but I knew you could hold off until I arrived."

Red X laughed sarcasticlly. "You make it sound like you do all the work." They both shrugged this time.

Ghost Blade charged at the Joker. The clown pulled out, seemingly out of nowhere, a gun and pointed it at his foe with trembling hands.

As Ghost Blade reached the Joker, the gun was fired, but the bullet passed through him. He leaped forward and passed through the stuned Joker and ended in a crouch directly his foe, but all Raven had seen was a black streak.

Ghost Blade thrust froward onto his hands and quickly reversed his momentum by pushing backwards with his arms. With his momentum heading towards the Joker he kicked out at the back of the clown's knees, which was followed by him thrusting his body to the right with his left arm. He turned in the air and landed on his back as the Joker landed next to him. Ghost Blade slamed his forearm on top of the Joker's neck, which was followed by blood spraying out of his mouth.

Ghost Blade flipped over blackward to his feet and put ten feet between him and his foe on the ground, which put him next to Red X. "I guess you were right." He chuckled.

Before Red X could respond the Joker rolled onto his stomach and fired the gun, that should have fallen away, at Ghost Blade. The bullet hit its target in the leg, Ghost Blade doing little more then making a loud grunting sound, and continued through to hit Raven, who was still sitting against the wall, in the shoulder.

Ghost Blade turned towards Raven as she let out a short lived scream, while Red X took care of the gun with anouther 'X'. Raven's cloak had opened and GB could clearly see her bruised breast. The scream had appearantly awakened Jinx, for she was now at Raven's side. Ghost Blade turned his attention to Red X. "Did he try to rape her?"

The mask of Red X turned to face him. "He did." There seemed to be hesitation within her.

Ghost Blade turned back to Raven and Jinx. "Leave here now." He saw that Jinx was about to protest with Raven's injury, but he cut her off. "Just do it!"

Raven grabbed a hold of Jinx and in a second they were consumed by a giant black bird of energy, which dissipated soon after.

Ghost Blade turned to his love. "You might not want to be here for this." Red X nodded slowly, turned and ran down a small alley within the alley.

When he knew she was gone he walked over to the Joker and drew his sword. The Joker had gotten up to unsteady feet and smiled as Ghost Blade approached. He was about to said something to GB, but Ghost already knew what it was and just raised his blade over his head. Fear, again, found its way into the phsycopath, but Ghost Blade didn't care, he just brought the blade crashing down through the clown.

When the blade finally conected to the ground, the Joker had been cut right in half. Blood covered everything in a seven foot radias, aswell as bone and brain. The corpse crumpled to the ground, spilling gut and more blood under it.

Ghost Blade turned and headed out of the alley, leaving a few words behind with the gore, "You'll never have the chance to rape again."

(--- --- ---)

A black raven of energy appeared in a courtyard and faded, leaving two teenaged girls in its wake.

Raven and Jinx made their way toward their base, only to stop at the smell of burning wood and flesh. They hastened their movement at that foul odour.

They came to the tree Jinx had been sleeping in ealier. They fell to their kness as they looked up at the the not so long, dead fire that used to be the mansion. Several chared and broken bodies, all dead, lay on the ground.

Jinx turned to Raven with tears in her eyes. "Why?"

"Because..." Raven lowered her head. "Someone found out I was here." Tears began to flow freely from her eyes.

Jinx put her hand on Raven's shoulder. "It's not your fault." She looked away from the horror in front of her. "We need to find somewhere to hide."

The two walked away, hardly able to stand.

* * *

Please reveiw. I'm more desperate for reveiws then I am to get laid (and that's something I want really badly)... Don't make me place curses on all of you. 


	6. Unknown Causes

Review responce:

DarkRavenna & RavenFlyingSolo - I thank the both of you for actually having the courage to respond and for doing so, (I wouldn't put my responce to the two of you together, but it's basically the same thing). Batman actually never kills the Joker in the comics,however, Nightwing beats him to death, but Batman doesn't want the Joker getting off that easily so he gives him mouth to mouth.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character. However, I do own Ghost Blade.

Note: To everyone who is reading this; take note of even the minor details, but if you're like me, you don't even take note of the author's notes. Also, when you see '?' in dialog it mean that they are yelling there question.

* * *

Ch 6: Unknown Causes

Jinx fumbled around with the motel room key in her right hand. She's got Raven leaning on her left side heavily and barely conscious. For some reason, possibly loss of blood or trauma of almost being raped, she had gradually lose her energy. Jinx finally got the door unlocked and walked in.

Jinx used her free hand to move a chair in front of the T.V. And sat Raven in it. "I need you to focus on the TV while I remove the bullet." All Raven could do was nod slightly. Jinx turned on the TV and found a news station. She went into the wash room to find things to use for the procedure.

"As of yesterday," The anchorman started, "the last plate of Neo Arch has been installed. The muiltilayered metropolis is said to have become the most important city in the world, being built half in our United States and half in Canada." He puases for a minute. "Up next, Batman's ward has completely left his shadow by dropping the title of Robin." The TV cut to a comercial.

Raven had become so lost in the news that she hadn't noticed that Jinx had returned and removed her cloak. "What the fuck?" Jinx's voice snagged Raven's attension. She looked over at her shoulder and found it was infected beyond imaginaton. Her eyes widend as she looked upon a green and black bullet wound that was surronded by blisters filled with orange puss, she could also see the viens around the wound had turned purple. "Look at the TV!" Jinx yelled at her and Raven's eyes turned back to the TV.

The commercials had already ended and a picture of a man in a black costume with a blue bird on his chest was next to the anchorman's head. "... the first appearance of Nightwing was made earlier today when a few common theives were robbing a corner store. We have some footage of the fight." The image cut to a corner store with guys in skimasks running out the door. Nightwing and Kid Flash were the only two to show up on the scene. They quickly appreahended the theives and departed after handing them over to the police. The anchman came back on. "All Nightwing had to say to reporters was that, as Robin he felt like a child, but as Nightwing, he feels like a man." He puased. "Up next, A long time vigilante cut down, literaly. Over to you, Kate."

Raven felt something being pulled out of her shoulder and looked over at Jinx. Jinx had pushed tweezers into Raven's shoulder, looked around for the bullet and had sqeezed down on it, all done without her feeling it. "Raven, I'm going to do the best I can to sew up the wound..." She was going to say more, but Raven cut her off.

"It's ok," Raven's voice was weak, but audiouble, "I can heal it with my powers." She placed her right hand over her shoulder. It glowed white for a few seconds before she removed it. The wound and infection were both gone. She smiled a Jinx. "See."

They both looked at the TV when they heard, "... Joker cleaved in half." The anchorwoman paused momentarilly. "The police believe that his death was caused by Ghost Blade, who is new to Gotham but is known for killing rapests. Commissioner Gordon had this to say."

The TV went dark for a moment and then went to Commissioner Gordom standing at a podium in front of several new reporters. "I have spoken with all of the police officers and there is no phisical evedence that this Ghost Blade has been involved in any of the killings of rapists, but he is the only 'suposed' hero at this time, in Gotham, who has been seen with a sword." He pused for a moment. "I've seen his run through walls and jump through people, so I dought we could ever arrest him. If we ever discover that he has killed anyone outside of self-defense or the defence of another, we will kill him."

Raven suddenly lurches forward and vomits on the floor, some of it getting on her cloak. Raven starts to get up after the inital moment of regurgitation, but barely got erect before her stomach lost control again. After several dry heaves, she moved to the bathroom to clean off some vomit that had found it's way into her limbs.

Raven wiped swet off of her forehead after cleaning herself off. "Why is it so hot in here?" Her breathing quickens. She moves to the shower and turns the cold water to it's maximum. "Why the fuck is it so hot in her?" She yelled.

Jinx came into the bathroom. "It's not hot in her." She put her hand on Raven's forehead. "You're burning up! Get in the shower, maybe it'll cool you off." Her voice was full of consern.

Raven shot her a death glare. "Why do you think I turned it on?" Raven practically fell into the tub, still wearing her torn leotard. For a moment she let out a sigh of releif, before breathing heavlly again. "Still too hot!" She slipped her arms out of her leotard's arm straps.

"What..." we all she got out before she realized that Raven was undressing. She became embaressed as Raven's naked body was becoming entirely visiable to her and turned away before Raven got her leotard to her waist. Obvisly, Raven was to absord in the need to cool down that she hadn't thought to be consevetive of herself.

A few minutes passed with Jinx having her back to her nude friend and Raven sounded to be becoming better, when Jinx heard Raven fall. She spun around to find Raven on her knees and slightly bent forward, there were two red scars on her back, the upper ribcage and perfectly semetrical with her spine as the divider.

A scream of pain erupted from Raven and her scars started to buldge like there was something in her and it was trying to get out. Within a minute both subsided and her scars started to fade away. Jinx is about to speak when Raven finishes her fall and slams her head on the tap.

"Raven!" Jinx grabs her friends arm and hoists her out of the tub. Once Jinx's shock passes, the freezing pain in her hands hit her something like a contraction would. "What the hell?" She touches Raven again and is met with the same freezing pain. Fear for her friend slowly turns to rage. "I don't care about my pain!"

Jinx lifts Raven up and carry's her to the bed. She wraps Raven in a sheet and covert her over with a comforter. She feels Raven's forehead again and finds it still too cold for anyone to survive. Jinx's rage becomes fear, again.

She runs to the heaters and turns them on to maximum. Jinx starts to search the motel room for anything she could use to warm up Raven. All she finds is a winter hat.

Jinx returns to her friend's side and puts the hat on her. She touches Raven's neck and finds that everything is working, but it's still not enough. Jinx puts her hands to her head in stress. 'What can I do? What can I do? What can I... Me?' She pulls her hands away from her forehead and stares at them. 'The only thing left I can do...' She gets into the bed and warps her arms around the still freezing Raven. "Please Raven, take my body warmth. You're the only friend I have left and I don't want to lose you." Tears started to flow freely.

Maybe Raven heard her or maybe all Jinx was doing was working, but Raven's body warmed up a little. It gave Jinx hope, but didn't stop the tears and soon she was asleep, even with the front of her body freezing and her back being scorched.

(--- --- ---)

With stealth that few could match let alone surpass, Ghost Blade slipped into a lit window of an apartment on the top floor.

His feet fall lightly to the floor, eventhough the bottom of his boots were made of metal. He took a deep breath and removed his gloves, which were more like gauntlets. He removed his gas mask and night vision/thermal goggles. He places the gloves, mask and goggles on a nightstand. He removes his sword and leans it against the wall. He takes another deep breath before leaving the bedroom and entering the livingroom.

He walks up behind the couch and places his hands on Mary's shoulders. "You should not have stayed up for me." His voice was full of passion and pain. He kissed her head.

She reaches up pulls his head towards her face. "You had to do it, Valere, if you hadn't he would have tried to rape another." She pulls him into a deep and passionate kiss.

When they finally pull away, Valere smiles when he sees what Mary is wearing. "You're wearing my t-shirt." It was the one with the smily face that had a giant hole in it's head and a devil with a mallet was walking away. The shirt said 'What're you smilin' about'.

She smiles. "And, my black panties that you like so much." Valere's smile enlarges its self. They kiss again. "You can clean up before coming to bed." She told him in a playful tone and struts off.

Valere removes his hidden weapons and suit before heading to the shower, the only thing he didn't remove was a red sphere on a chain around his neck. He waskes off quickly and just stands there enjoying the water running down his honed body. When he figured that he'd been in long enough, he turned off the shower and dried off with a towel.

He entered the bedroom with the towel around his waist. Mary was fast asleep. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and processed to get clohes from the dresser. A light sound alerted him that someone was on the roof.

Valere pulls on black jogging pants ,but in doing so, he reopens his bullet wound, which is real no more then a gash. He would have to stich it up later.

He retrieves his mask and goggles. He pulls a black cloak, that Mary had used as a halloween cotume, and throws it around his shoulders. He grabed his sword, put on the mask and goggles and left throught the window he used to enter.

A man wearing an orange and black mask stepped toward Valere as he climbed onto the roof. "Hello Ghost Blade. I'm..."

"Deathstroke." Ghost Blade finished. "I figured you'd decided to meet me eventually." He crosses his arms to look at ease, but he was far from prepared for battle.

"Excellent deduction." Deathstroke actually clapped his hands. "I thought that since Jason was captured and you found yourself a new Red X, that I should speak directly with you. By any chance, have you found Raven yet?"

Ghost could sense something strange from Deathstorke, but he couldn't figure out what. "We found her earlier today, but someone attacked her and she had to escape or risk death. But, not to worry, I have dealt with that threat." He was only twisting the truth a little so he could a least still hold some of the cards.

"Will you be able to track her down quickly?" Deathstroke's voice was obviously hidding something.

"She knows that I am not her enemy. Perhaps I will not have to look for her. Perhaps she will come to us." Ghost Blade knew that that would show something of his ally.

Deathstroke shoke his head. "We need to find her as soon as possible." There seemed to be urgency in his voice eventhough he his every other sign of it.

That was it!

Ghost Blade knew something was very wrong with Deathsrtoke. His life energy wasn't giving off any urgence, let alone any emotion. "Your undead."

Deathstroke's posture failed momentarialy. "How did you know?"

GB smiled under his mask. "I didn't know for sure, but you just confermed it." He unfolded his arms. "But, knowing that, I now know why you made me uneasy... You're this Slade I heard of."

"You are excellent at deduction, much better then Robin." Slade responded.

"Nightwing." Ghost Blade stated bluntly.

There was silence between them for a few minutes, but it was broken by Slade. "Are you going to fight me or not?"

"No." Slade turned to leave. "But, next we meet, I will kill you." There was vemon in Ghost's voice.

As Slade walked away, he spoke over his shoulder. "If you skill in combat has the same level over Robin as your deduction does, then you just might." And then, he was gone.

GB climbed back into the window and removed the cloak. He removed his sword, mask and goggles and placed them on the nightstand. He climbed into the bed and warped Mary in his arms.

For some bizare reason, Valere drifted into sleep, but no dream or nightmare came to him. It seemed more like his life force and consciousness was being drawn somewhere where it was needed. Needed to save someone important.

* * *

Please reveiw, don't make me ask Laeedil how to summon demons to huntall of you.


	7. When Angels Sleep

Review responce time:

DarkRavenna - One of my favorite people. I have female friends the act embarrased about looking at each others bodies, but then again it could only be an act. LOL (A guy can wish can't he.)

RavenFlyingSolo - You're a bad grammer gobin, huh?Well, why haven't you corrected my bad grammer?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character. However, I do own Ghost Blade and Spirit Fire.

Note: I was tired when I wrote this so it may not live up to expectations.

* * *

Ch 7: When Angels Sleep

An old and lone warehouse sits by some docks in Gotham city. It's a rundown part of the city and the warehouse has been out of commission of a long while. A shadow moves silently to a side door of the building and slips in.

The inside was dark with the exception of a minimal amount of light coming off of a computer screen. The enshrouded figure maintains a swift pace towards a safe sitting virtually invisible in the darkness. As the figure enters the illumination form the computer screen, half an orange mask with a white eye become visible.

Slade is about to open the safe, when the words 'INCOMING CALL' appear on the computer screen. He walks over to it and presses the enter key. A woman with auburn hair and green eyes appeared on the screen.

"She's here in Gotham city." A questioning look presented itself on her face. "I still don't think the mask is necessary."

Slade held no emotion in his voice. "I do not wish to reveal my burns and you should accept that." The woman rolled her eyes. "Do you think she will remain there, Etana?" Slade had no intension of revealing that he was already in Gotham or that he already knew she wasn't leaving.

"I believe so." Etana answers. "She's been here for close to two weeks now and hasn't moved on. I think she thinks she's safe here, even though she was attacked earlier."

This was something that he had not known. 'Perhaps she's useful after all.' He did the best he could to smile under his mask. "What happened?"

"I got lucky and visited a café that she showed up at. I waited until her and her friend left to follow her out. That's when she was attacked by a guy named the Joker." Slade narrowed his eye at the name. Etana either didn't notice or didn't give it a second thought. "He knocked out her friend and then tried to rape Raven."

'That psychotic bastard!' Slade thought. 'He isn't following the plan and he's going to lead their attention to the bigger picture… But, then again?' He removed himself from his thoughts. "Continue."

Etana took a deep breathe. "I was about to move in, but someone else named Red X beat me to the punch, or rather the kick." She knew that her sense of humor wouldn't affect him, but she cared not. "Another, named Ghost Blade, also arrived and when he learned that this 'Joker' tried to rape Raven, he sent the others away and cut him in half."

'He killed the Joker?' Slade was once again pulled into his head. 'Perhaps he really could kill me, even in my current condition.' And, once again, he must force his attention back to Etana. "Is that it?"

Etana shrugs. "Other then one of the two new comers telling Raven that they were her friends, not really."

'This could pose a problem.' Slade wasn't sure whether he actually thought it or said it out loud, but either way, it didn't matter. "You can't trust them." Another questioning look reveals itself on the young woman. "They WERE working for me, but they have their own secret agenda that could destroy everything we're striving for."

"How so?"

Slade sighs. "They are planning on using Raven to lure out those who would free Trigon. They wish to kill off his 'servants' on this world." It wasn't excessively far from the truth and believable if one knew Ghost Blade.

Etana cocks an eyebrow. "And, how would you know this, if it's a secret?"

"The same way I know of your close friend, the one in chains, literally and figuratively." A sense hatred comes to Etana's face. "In any case, you must find Raven soon and bring her to me."

Etana nods. "Good bye, Deathstroke, for now." The screen turns back to its white screen.

'These developments have greatly set me back.' Slade walks over to the safe. 'I've lost three allies and two of them have become enemies.' He moves the dial to enter the code. 'First Ro… Nightwing is problematic, then Terra and now Ghost Blade. I must think of something to solve this inconvenience.' He takes out several small pouches. 'The others better be having better luck then myself.'

Slade uses sand from one of the pouches to draw the Mark of Scath on the ground. He uses sand from another pouch to create a circle around the glyph. And, finally, he uses sand from one more pouch to create smaller symbols outside the circle.

Slade puts the pouches back into the safe and returns to the sand symbols without disrupting them. "Nattor gar Scath. Slif drun Trigon. Menraw!" Slade shouts.

Green smoke rises from the sand and fills the area inside the circle. Four crimson eyes grow in the smoke and an insidious voice originates from them. "Has my daughter been found yet?"

"She has been tracked down to this city, but…" Slade hesitates. "Ghost Blade has discovered the truth about me and will without a doubt attempt to foil our plans."

"And, why should this be of any concern?" Trigon's voice holds anger.

Slade narrows his eye. "He posses a great threat to us. He easily discovered my true intentions and killed the Joker, apparently, with ease."

The eyes widen a little. "Two of the most powerful human alive; he kills one and sees through the other. And, he is human?"

"I believe so." Slade responds. "But, even I would have killed the Joker."

"Why?"

Slade becomes indifferent. "He tried to rape Raven."

The eyes are silent for some time. "It doesn't matter. She is not needed innocent."

"Good." A voice of insanity comes. "I found her… intoxicating."

Slade turns around only to have the – undead? – Joker grab onto him and speak in a delighted voice. "Did you miss me?"

"I did not restore you." Trigon questions more then states.

"I did." A second figure becomes visible. He's hair is blonde and his eyes completely white. He's height is 6 feet and his body is build for quick and deadly strikes. And, a green aura surrounds him.

"Why did you, Soul Drive?" The eyes ask.

Soul Drive smiles. "Because, Joker did exactly as I ordered. I told him to find Ghost Blade and get himself killed by him. I needed to know what his power limits are." The Joker laughs. "Stop that or I will put you back in the morgue."

Slade tries to smile as the Joker's laughter it cut off abruptly. "What part do you play in this, Soul Drive?" He asks from behind the mask.

Soul Drive smiles insidiously. "For my nemesis to be destroyed. I care not if Trigon burns all the men alive, rapes all the women and tortures he children; as long as my nemesis dies, I care not what he does to humanity."

Slade is thrown into shock, never had he heard of such a thing. He was considered one of the vilest men alive, but even he wouldn't trade humanity for something as trivial as one man's death. He might trade their freedom, but not their existence.

"What of the others?" The eyes ask.

Slade turns back to the four crimson eyes of Trigon. "I have yet to receive word form them."

All is silent for a short time before the Slade speaks. "What is to be done should the Justice League discover our plan?"

The eyes speak. "I have other servants on earth to assist you, but they will need to be rescued."

(--- --- ---)

The eyes of Richard Grayson burst open, pulling from his nightmare. He wipes sweat from his forehead and sits up. He can't recall exactly what he saw, but he knew it had been a premonition.

He tries to get back to sleep, but can't. He decides to go and get a glass of water. He makes sure to replace his mask before leaving his room.

As he approaches the main room, the sound of an incoming call hastens his pace. He turns into the main room and runs towards the TV/window, which is movement activated. The masked face of Batman appears. "Yes, Batman?"

"She's here in Gotham." The dark knight responds suddenly.

Nightwing is in shock. "What… How do you know?"

"The Joker was killed today." Batman closed his eyes in anger and joy. "I checked out the scene and found a bit of blood spray on a wall and few drops on the ground. I ran a DNA analyze on the samples I took and discover that there was only two DNA strands, one belonging to Raven, but the other is unknown."

Nightwing nods. "Thanks Bruce. I'm going to leave right now. Bye." Batman nods his good-bye. The screen turns back into the window.

Nightwing turns to head to the corridor that would take him to Kid Flash's room, but a knock comes from the door to the roof. He walks over to the door and opens it, only to find a soaked blonde, blue eyed woman in a short blue skirt and a white t-shirt with the S-crest on it. "Supergirl?"

She rubs her arms. "Sorry for coming here so late at night, but it's taken me three days to get here. Have you ever tried finding a map with Jump City on it? It's impossible." Nightwing motions for her to enter and she does. "I want to join the Titans."

Nightwing nods. "I know. Batman called me and told me someone was coming to join the team."

"Can I?" Supergirl asks.

"Sure," Nightwing responds, "but I have to go to Gotham to find Raven. So, go find yourself a room and dry off."

Supergirl was shaking her head even before he finished. "I want to go with you. You can check out what I can do."

Nightwing sighs. "Fine, but hopefully there won't be any fighting. Let's go get Kid Flash and take the T-car."

(--- --- ---)

The sun was rising on the still hot embers that were once a mansion. The ashes are spun into a twister as a helicopter comes in for a landing. Amanda Waller gets out moments after it's on the ground.

She looks around the wreckage and turns to soldier as he steps out of the helicopter. "Search the grounds. Find anyone who is still alive." The soldier nods and jogs off.

Elsewhere, in the wreckage of the mansion.

The ground begins to rumble and suddenly burst apart. Two figures step out of the cellar and chough a little at breathing fresh air for the first time in many hours. One is a boy and the other a girl, they are wearing common cloths.

"Xaillen, are you OK?" the female of the two asked her friend. She was a brunette with big green eyes and barely 13 years old.

Xaillen Rush turned to her. "I'm fine. You?" He had jet black hair with piercing yellow eyes and was only two years older then the girl.

"Are you two survivors?" The voice startles them. Xaillen gathers wind around him and the female creates a circle of fire around her. "Hold on! I'm part of a rescue team. I'm on here to hurt you."

Xaillen lowers his wind, but he needs little time to summon it back. "Where is your leader?"

"Back at the helicopter." He throws his thumb over his shoulder. "She would like to meet you and ask you a few questions about what happened. Please, come."

Xaillen follows the man as he heads back, the woman close at his heels and trailing fire.

Xaillen and the woman walk up to Amanda Waller. "He said you're in charge." Xaillen says.

"I am." Amanda responds. "What happened here?"

The woman steps forward. "A man wearing a black and orange mask summoned fire spirits to attack our team."

"Slade." Amanda's voice spat the word out. "I'm Amanda Waller."

Xaillen stepped forward. "I'm Xaillen Rush and she's Zelda Enshroud. We go by the code names Aero and Spirit Fire."

"I'm afraid that you are the only two left alive here. Could you two come with us and give us a more detailed description of what happened?" Waller asks.

Zelda nods to Xaillen. "Fine." Xaillen responds. They get on the helicopter and take off.

Little did anyone know, they had been watched by someone that was only known by the dark mistress know.

* * *

You're all sooooo lucky Laeedil doesn'y actually know how to summon demons or they would so hunt you all down.


	8. Connected: Part 1

Review responce:

DarkRavenna - Thanks for review my friend. In responce to Slade seeming so nice, I'm actually using the impresion I get of him from what it says of him in the DC Encyclopedia and later on in the story, I'll show why I think he's evil in the cartoon.

Laeedil - Finally you review, but thank you anyways.

shadow lurker - I'm glad you like my stories, but I'm afraid that I must disapiont you. I'm not going to continue 'When Gods Smile 2' because the out come will be in this story. Thanks for reviewing though.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character. However, I do own Ghost Blade, Spirit Fire and Soul Drive.

Note: There going to be a lot of DC characters in this story.

* * *

Ch 8: Connected: Part 1

The world slowly brought her from her dreams. Cars could be heard passing the motel. The people in the room above her were more then likely an entire family. And, the small cold frame was now missing. Raven was gone.

Raven was gone!

Jinx bolted up on the bed. 'She's better.' She hopped out of the bed and looked around the room, but her friend was not there. She went over to the washroom, but Raven was not there either. Jinx was becoming worried.

Jinx walks out of the motel room and to the front desk. The man there looks at her. "Can I help you, Miss Eveline Fauniel." It wasn't her real name, but it was one that she used enough that it had become natural for her to respond to it as if it was.

"I can't find my friend, the one that I cane in with yesterday. Have you seen her?" She did her best to not sound worried, but failed to leave it all out.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss Eveline. I have not seen her." The man turned to a phone that had since he had begun his answer. Jinx went back to the room, hoping that Raven had just gone out to get breakfast.

When Jinx steps through the door, she is greeted by the words, "There you are."

Jinx looks at Raven who is sitting on the bed with food. "Where did you go?"

Raven hands a plate of eggs, sausage, toast and beans to Jinx. "I was feeling much better then yesterday and went out to get some breakfast." For some reason, Raven's voice held a little happiness. "There's a breakfast place down the street."

Jinx and Raven eat their food in silence for a while, but Jinx eventually had to break it. "I'm glad you're alright."

Raven gave a small smile. She obviously had no idea she was doing it. "Thank you for keeping me warm until…" Raven's voice just stopped there.

Jinx put on a questioning look. "Until what?"

Raven restores her emotionless mask. "Until something else came and helped me. I don't know what it was, but it helped me."

(--- --- ---)

Two eyes with silver irises open suddenly. The silver in those eyes slowly shift to green.

Valere sits up in the bed and puts his hands to his head. He rubs his eyes. He finally realized that he's back in his body. He looks around the room, but Mary is not there.

He gets out of the bed and searches through a dresser, looking for normal clothing. He quickly finds some suitable clothing and puts them on. He walks towards the door and catches the scent of food being made.

Valere moves silently into the kitchen. He spots Mary cooking food at the stove, her back is to him. He moves toward her, not letting a sound to be created by him. He gets right behind her, leans in and kisses her softly on the neck. He feels the shiver of excitement run through her.

"That felt good." She lets out a moan during her words. "Can you give me more?" She seemed to be pleading.

Valere took a kettle of boiling water off of the burner and pour some of the water in a cup. "We can't right now." He put the kettle back on the stove and went to the cupboard. He took out an herbal tea pack and put it in the cup. Mary looks at him strangely. "What?"

"You never drink herbal tea." She replies.

Valere looks down at the cup and shrugs. "I guess there's a first time for anything, just like you cooking." He takes a sip. "Not bad."

He sits at the table and picks up a newspaper that was sitting across from him. He looks over the articles before stopping on one in particular. "It says here: Long time vigilantly, the Joker, was cut down yesterday and brought to the morgue, but early this morning his corpse was discovered to be missing from where it was left." He looks up at Mary who seems to be lost in thought. "Something wrong?"

She looks at him. "Jason called me this morning. He's being taken in by Bruce Wayne later today." She smiles. "You know, you look so peaceful when you're sleeping."

Valere smirks. "I wasn't sleeping. Somehow my life energy and conscious left my body. They were pulled to someone who needed my life force to survive. I don't really know more then that."

Mary nods, but stops as she remembers something. "I remember hearing you go outside last night."

A dark look comes over Valere. "It was Deathstroke." Mary cocks an eyebrow. "He lied to Jason. He's actually this Slade we've heard of. He has no interest in protecting the people of this world."

"We have to find her as soon as possible." Mary rushes into her room to get her costume.

"We won't have any problem with that." Valere responds. Mary comes back into the kitchen dressed in her costume, except for the mask. "How did you do that so fast?"

"I've been practicing putting it on ASAP." She starts eating the food. "As you were saying."

"I got the time to read her life force when we saved her. I can easily track her down now."

Mary pulls her mask on. "Let's go."

(--- --- ---)

"Here." Jinx points to a location on the map in front of her.

Raven walks over to her and looks down at where her friend was pointing. "That's not a good town. I've heard of a cult that worships one of Trigon's lieutenants like she was a deity."

Jinx sighs. "Then the only city we agree on is Metropolis. The only villains there are obsessed with Superman."

Raven sighs too. "It's our best option, but I don't like it." Jinx looks at her. "It's too bright." Jinx laughs.

There comes a knock at the door. Jinx walks over to the door and looks through the peep hole. The woman on the other side was Red X. "What do you want?"

"We need to speak with you and your friend." Red X responded.

Jinx remembered that she and Ghost Blade had saved her and Raven from the Joker, but she had a bad feeling. She decided that the least she could do was hear them out. She opened the door and the two entered.

Ghost Blade looks at Raven and begins. "I go by the name Ghost Blade. We wish to prevent Trigon from coming to this plain of existence and that means that we will have to protect you. The choose is simple, do you wish for us to protect you from close or afar?"

Raven stared at Ghost Blade. "You aren't really giving me a chose." She sighed. "We need all the help we can get to prevent my father from freeing himself. Fine."

Raven then feels something that seemed to be coming from Ghost Blade. She couldn't tell what it was, but she knew he was trust worthy. "We're going to Metropolis."

Ghost Blade smiles. "I've been there. It's a little too bright for me, but I'll survive." He catches a small smile that comes to Raven's lips.

As they get up and start to the door, Raven's Teen Titans communicator starts blinking. "Shit!" She looks at the others. "We have to get out of her now."

They rush out the door and only get four feet before the T-car pulls up. Nightwing, Kid Flash and Supergirl, who Raven hardly knew, get out of the car and turn towards the others.

Nightwing takes one look at Red X and pulls out his retractable bo staff.

* * *

I would still like reviews... PLEASE!


	9. Connected: Part 2

Review response:

DarkRavenna – Like I said before, Why I think Slade acts how he does will be in this story, I don't know for sure if it id the reason, but it will be what I think it is. And, thanks for reviewing.

Laeedil – Thanks for reviewing and here is the next chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character. However, I do own Ghost Blade, Spirit Fire and Soul Drive.

Note: Sometimes the title of a chapter will be a clue, if you haven't already figured that out.

* * *

Ch 9: Connected: Part 2

"Give me that suit NOW!" Nightwing demands angrily. He raises his bo staff in preparation.

Red X places her hands on her hips. "You just met me and already you think you can have your way with me?" The X's on her gloved hands start to glow.

Nightwing growls. "NOW!" He yells.

"No." Red X states simply. She's about to say more when Nightwing charges at her. He swings the staff at her with abandon. Blind rage was controlling him.

Kid Flash knew that Red X was Nightwing's problem. All he wanted was to be with Raven and now he was once again within reach of her. He longed to kiss her.

He looked over at his love, but his attention was stolen by Jinx. He immediately recalls all the time he had fought against her and all the times she had hurt Raven. His duty and hatred called for her arrest.

Jinx saw Kid Flash begin his charge to her. She had fought him enough times to understand how his mind worked. She had hurt Raven the most in the past and Kid Flash's anger always over come him when they fought.

Jinx lifted her hand and threw a hex on the ground in front of her. Kid Flash had to slow down as he came upon the broken ground, but it didn't detour him from his course. Jinx threw a second hex at a fire hydrant not far behind Kid Flash. The water burst out and slammed into Kid Flash just as he reached Jinx. He was thrown passed her and landed in a daze.

Supergirl notices that Raven has done nothing to free herself, but Ghost Blade has also remained inactive. She is unsure if Red X, Jinx and Ghost Blade are really enemies. None of it matters to her any more when Nightwing finally lands a hit on Red X and Ghost Blade draws his sword.

Ghost Blade is about to rush in between Red X and Nightwing, when Supergirl speeds towards him, obviously attacking him. He didn't have time to deal with her. He thought that Red X could handle Nightwing, but she had done little more then dodge his attacks. He was making far too many mistakes as of late. 'Please Raven, bind super chick there.'

Raven knew not how, but she had heard Ghost Blade's mental plea without entering his mind. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Black energy appears and warps itself around Supergirl, binding her and dropping her to the ground.

Ghost Blade turns momentarily to Raven and nods thanks. He charges over to Nightwing and blocks an attack that was aimed for Red X's head.

Nightwing backs off only to come back with a well planed and executed move that would have foiled almost any other, but Ghost Blade was not one of those others.

The two fought hard, fast and strategically. It felt like a life or death battle for the two, but to the others, it appeared as if they were simply sparing.

Eventually, Raven grew tired of their battle and forced them apart with her power. She explained everything that had happened to her to Nightwing. "One more thing, Nightwing, I'm not going anywhere without them."

"But, she has the suit!" Nightwing yelled as he pointed at Red X.

"She's not like Jason." Ghost Blade states in a monotone voice that only Raven could out do. "She wants to be a hero."

Nightwing stares at Ghost. "And, what about you?"

"I'm as close to your version of a hero that my code allows." Ghost Blade responds.

"And, what does that mean?"

"It means that you two don't have the same view of what is right and what is wrong." Raven says.

"I hate to interrupt," All eyes turn to the still bond Supergirl on the ground, "but can someone help me?"

Raven let's her power around Supergirl fade. Kid Flash finally gets up off the ground and joins Raven. They all move closer together and start to discuss if they should return the Titans Tower.

Nightwing's motorcycle pulls up behind the T-car. "It has autopilot." Nightwing explains.

Suddenly, Supergirl is knocked to the ground. Bane is standing were she was once standing. The mark of Scath is burning brightly on his masked forehead.

He punches Supergirl a few more times, making sure she is out of the fight. He takes a few steps towards Raven, walking over the unconscious Supergirl, and everyone gets into defensive positions.

Kid Flask moves closer to Raven. Nightwing, Ghost Blade and Red X move between Bane and Raven. Jinx stands on the opposite side of Raven then Kid Flash.

Bane quickens his pace and is met by a trash can surrounded by a black aura, which hardly fazes him.

Ghost Blade and Red X charge at the 6'7" Bane. They worked in perfect harmony, complementing each other's moves perfectly, with a few minor mistakes on Red X's part. Red X throwing Xs, many that Nightwing had never installed into the suit, which would be followed by sword attacks from GB, none making more then a scratch here and there. Bane was indeed a formidable foe.

Nightwing rushes into the fray, attacking Bane on his right side as GB and X move to Bane's left. They fought as hard as they could, but Bane just seemed to be beyond them. He was holding out against the three melee combatants and several attacks from Raven and Jinx when it would not endanger the others, but he was still pushing them back.

They were losing ground and fast. They were being worn out. They were losing hope. But, most importantly, they were losing focus and giving into angry, so was the mistake of Red X.

Red X gave into her anger and frustration. She abandoned all prepared plans and strategy, she began to attack with abandon and it cost Ghost Blade critical strike.

She rushed up to Bane and planted an explosive X on his stomach, hoping it would give them a serious advantage. A painful grunt was heard from Bane as the X blow up, but Red X was also hurt for she hadn't the time to retreat.

When the smoke cleared, Red X was barely standing and Bane was right in front of her with his fist cocked. He slammed her so hard in the stomach that she flew passed all of her team mates and landed near the T-car.

"We have to synchronize our attacks." Ghost Blade yells to Nightwing.

Nightwing nods his reply.

The two have a little trouble with attacking as one at first, but they quickly are able to stop Bane's progression. They were actually better off without Red X's help.

Raven yells over her shoulder to Kid Flash. "If you can't help in the fight at least check on Supergirl and Red X." She hadn't wanted to call him virtually useless, but she was endangered by Bane extreme resistance to their attacks and most of it wasn't from her father's help.

He runs and arc around Bane to get to Supergirl. She was bruised up a little and unconscious, but otherwise fine. He picked her up and ran over to the T-car. He put her next to the also unconscious Red X, who appeared to have no fatal injuries.

Bane is about to deal a serious blow to Nightwing when he is blown back. Brother Blood comes out of nowhere and pushed Bane back with his powers some more.

Mammoth rushes over to Bane and punches him in the head, forcing him back some more. Nightwing and Ghost Blade split up and take opposite sides of their foe as Mammoth goes to work on the center.

Gizmo get to the T-car and turns to Kid Flash. "We need to get out of here right now, snot brain, now get your friends over here now."

Kid Flash looks at Gizmo. "We're not all going to fit in there." He did well to hide his anger for the villain.

Gizmo smiled evilly. "Yes we will." He got into the T-car. "Shit! Bolt brain changed everything."

Mirror moves up behind Nightwing, Ghost Blade and Mammoth, as Kid Flash returns to Raven. Mirror reflects Bane's more powerful attacks back at himself when ever need be.

"Finally!" Gizmo yells as the T-car transforms into an eight seat van.

Brother Blood shoves Mammoth towards the T-van. "Fall back and keep Raven safe," Blood orders, "our lives depend on it."

Mammoth and Mirror head to the T-van as Nightwing, Ghost Blade and Brother Blood fight on. Blood was fighting the hardest, trying to give the two others a bit of rest.

Kid Flash strapped Supergirl and Red X into the back seats. All the others get into the T-van except KF. He runs up the street and back again.

"The road is clear." He turns to Nightwing. "Come on."

Nightwing heads off with little hesitation. Ghost Blade makes a few more attacks before turning to leave, but hardly gets a few feet before the ground in front of his is ripped apart by a yellow light.

Sinestro, a pink skinned, green lantern baring a yellow power ring, landed next to Bane. His forehead also baring the mark of Scath.

Ghost Blade turned back to the foes. He knew that there was no way for the others to escape with two hell powered minions behind them. He knew he had to give them the time they needed.

Apparently, Nightwing knew this too, for he returned to the side of his enemy to fight two others.

The others drove off, as Ghost Blade and Nightwing rejoined the battle. Brother Blood and Nightwing were fighting Bane, while Ghost Blade took on Sinestro. No one could understand why, but Ghost Blade was able to repel most of Sinestro's attacks, none except Ghost Blade himself.

Suddenly, Ghost Blade just disappeared and was instantly behind Sinestro. He swung his sword with such force that when he hit his target, the ring, it shattered into a millions pieces. All the energy in the ring burst out in a yellow light.

The light eventually faded, but only one person remained. Nightwing looked around, hoping to find Ghost Blade, but to no avail. He decided it would be best to return home, for if Ghost Blade had died, he did so protecting Raven and now Nightwing had to continue what he started.

End of Part 1.

* * *

I might not update for a litle while because I'm on vacation and during my free time I'm going to try and finish my script. But not to worry the story will continue and I promise that if I get a writer's block on the script I'll write another chapter. Ciao.


	10. Returning Home

Review response:

DarkRavenna – Uhhh… Get mad about what? Well, thanks for the review.

star wars is spicy minty fresh – Glad you like my story and thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character. However, I do own Ghost Blade, Spirit Fire and Soul Drive.

Note: I'm back, but don't I still have to get back into the writing format I use for novels and/or novel like things, so there might be present tense thing that should be past tense.

* * *

Part Two: The Titans

Ch 10: Returning Home

"How?" Gizmo questioned Raven.

Raven leaned forward between the two front seats of the T-van and pressed a bottom under the dashboard. The old tunnel gate opened quickly. "I thought you said you studied the T-car the last time you were in it." Raven retained her monotone voice.

"I did!" Gizmo retaliated with his tone. "But, the snot brain changed some things."

Raven sat back down in her seat as Gizmo drove into the tunnel.

There was silence in the T-van until Gizmo pulled up to a giant metal door. "I don't get it." Mammoth began. "If the base is out in the open, why is there a secret entrance?"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "For the same reason the tower is on an island. We're showing that we're here, but we still need the extra defense."

"Is it the same bottom?" Gizmo asks.

Before any of the Titans could answer, the metal door began to slide up into the ceiling. Light flooded into the tunnel from the Titans's garage. Cyborg stood in the garage smiling at them.

"How ya all doin'?" He watched Gizmo pull into the garage and closed the door as they all exited the T-van. "Nightwing called ahead and told me you guys were coming. I figured it was you guys when the gate's sensors were tripped." He walked over to Raven. "It's good to have you back."

Raven smiles. "It's good to be back."

Cyborg takes a step backwards. "Now, that was creepy."

Raven gives him a death glare. "Finally taking Beast Boy's side?"

"Uh…" Cyborg looks around, obviously looking for something he could use to escape. He finally rushes over to the T-van. "Look! No one returned the T-cat to normal."

Cyborg bends into the T-van and presses one of the bottoms on the dashboard. The T-van transforms back into the T-car.

Raven walks over to Mammoth and Mirror. "What happened at the mansion?"

"Slade." All eyes turn to Mammoth. "He attacked with his slade-bots thinking you were there. When he found out you were there something seemed to have over come him and he set the mansion on fire."

"What do you mean something over came him?" Kid Flash asked.

Mammoth looked at Kid Flash. "At first, he seemed like he had no intension of killing anyone, but when he found out Raven wasn't there, he went ballistic."

"How did you guys get out?" Jinx asked.

Mammoth looked to Jinx. "Ourselves and six others were trapped near the cellar. I only knew two of them, Aero and Spirit Fire." Mammoth looked back to Raven. "We escaped using a tunnel that lead back to the city, but it collapsed on the others." Everyone had a look of remorse on their faces. "Aero and Spirit Fire were near the end and could have survived, but I don't think any of the others did."

Cyborg sighs. "We've got a little more time before Nightwing arrives, so let's try and keep ourselves busy." He walks over to the stairs. "I'm going to go and get the others."

Raven nudges Jinx and points to Cyborg, she then teleports in front of Cyborg. "I'll go and get them." Raven then teleports away.

Cyborg turns around to find Jinx right there. "Would you like something."

Jinx smiles mischievously. "I'd like to speak with you in private."

"Okay." Cyborg responds, doing his best to suppress a smile. They move out of ear shoot of the others. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't really want to talk at all." Before Cyborg could even process what she had said, she had planted her lips on his. Jinx pulled back and smiled. "I believe you've wanted to do that since the dance."

Cyborg returned with his own smile. "I think you've been wanting more since the dance." With that said, Cyborg brought they're lips together once again, but this time their tongues become intertwined as there passion began to take over.

"Having fun you two?" Came the voice of Nightwing.

Cyborg and Jinx slowly turn to Nightwing, pulling apart as they do so. They both smile like they were two little kids caught stealing cookies at night.

Nightwing nods towards the beginning of a red car. "Is that it?"

"Sure is." Cyborg stands proud. "It should be done in a few weeks."

"Friends! You are back!" Everyone turns to see an excited Starfire fly towards Nightwing and hug the life out of him, almost literally. She then flies over to Kid Flash and almost kills him too in a hug. "It is good to have you back."

Starfire turns to the others. "Hello new friend whose name I do not know and those who are not friends, but will hopefully become friends." Her smile never left her face.

Starfire flies over to Supergirl. "I am Starfire. What is your name, new friend?

"Supergirl." Starfire warps Supergirl in one of her hardest hugs, but Supergirl just smiles. "She's very strong, it actually feels like a real hug."

Mammoth walks over to Nightwing. "What happened to Brother Blood?"

Before Nightwing can respond, Red X cuts in. "Where's Ghost Blade?"

Nightwing sighs. "To both questions, I don't know."

Red X grabs Nightwing's costume. "What do you mean you don't know? What happened?"

Nightwing pulls Red X off of him. "The yellow power ring that the green lantern had was broken by Ghost Blade and it exploded. When I could see again, they were all gone."

"They're dead." Everyone turns to Red X. "Ghost Blade's dead." She falls to her knees and starts crying. Red X starts to have trouble breathing and starts coughing, so she pulls off her mask, revealing her green eyes that were so full of pain. "I have never loved anyone but him and now he's gone."

Nightwing bends down and places a hand on her shoulder. "We don't know anything for sure. We'll search for him, don't you worry."

Mary manages a small smile. "Thank you."

Suddenly, a bright green light bursts open in the room and as it fades, a person is clearly seen there.

As the light completely disappears, Ghost Blade falls to his knees. "I really don't even need to do that again."

Mary run over to him and warps him tightly in her arms. "You're okay. I'm so glad you're alright. I love you so much Valere."

Ghost Blade pushes Mary at arms length. "You are so lucky that I have no family here."

Mary gives him a confused look. "Why?"

"You just said my real name." Ghost Blade responds.

"Oh shit." Mary covers her mouth.

"As long as you're going to be a hero, I don't think it would matter much." Nightwing walks over to Ghost Blade. "What happened anyways?"

Ghost Blade looks down a little. "I can't remember."

* * *

I know exactly how may people read each chapter, so could someone tell me why only a few right reviews?


	11. Wishing For More

Review response:

No reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character. I don't own Mega Man or his friends, but apparently Cadmus does. However, I do own Ghost Blade, Spirit Fire and Soul Drive.

Note: Sorry about not updating for more then a week, but it's hard to get back into the habit of doing one every two days, not to mention draining your imagination for a script.

* * *

Ch 11. Wishing for more

"And, as far as we know, we're he only ones who survived." Xaillen said, finishing the explanation of what had happened to him and Zelda.

"Any family?" Amanda Waller asks the two super powered teens.

Xaillen shakes his head. "My family was killed a few years back. My father was a crime lord and King Snake killed them for his power. But, I survived and took his eyes from him." He looks at Zelda. "I don't know where she came from and she has amnesia, so I've become the closest thing to family for her."

Amanda stands up form her desk. "Join us." Xaillen cock an eyebrow. "You have nowhere to go, so join us and become keepers of justice."

Xaillen looks at Zelda, who merely shrugs. Xaillen turns back to Amanda. "Give us some time to talk it over."

"I understand." Amanda holds her hand towards the door. "Most of the complex is open for you to look around, but Jonathon Marlin must accompany you."

Xaillen and Zelda get up and leave the office, meeting Jonathon outside the door. "Would you like a tour?"

Xaillen shrugs a little. "Sure."

Jonathon leads the duo through the complex, stopping every now and then explaining the purposes of certain rooms or devices. He stops in front of one room and turns to the door. "At the present moment, we are testing our latest prototypes of androids. Would you care to see?"

Xaillen enters the room without answer, Zelda close behind.

Three human looking robots are attacking unmoving targets in a round pit in the floor.

One was mostly black with red lines going down its arms and two blue spheres on it, one on its chest and the other in it helmet. It even had red hair coming out of the back of its helmet. It hand a pistol in each hand. The android had perfect aim and was quick, but not as fast as the second.

The second android was mostly a crimson red with some black. It had long blond hair in a ponytail coming out from under its helmet. It had, what could only be described as a green beam sabre, in its right hand. Its speed and agility were thought to be impossible for a robot, but neither of the first two could adapt like the last.

The third and final android was entirely blue, but different shades and it had a red sphere in its helmet. Its forearms seemed it change into something like Cyborg's sonic cannon, but it could fire a multitude of things; energy bolt, fire, mini tornados, acid, ect. It was the slowest and wasn't very great at aim, but it did appear the most strongest and toughest.

"Axl." He points to the black one.

"Zero." Then he points to the red one.

"X." And, he point to the blue one. "They were based on characters from the Mega Man games."

"Why does X have Cyborg's sonic cannon?" Xaillen questions.

Jonathon smiles. "We found a disk with the schematics of the Teen Titans's Cyborg among a few things that survived the fire. We used the information to develop X's weapon and are planning on improving all of them over time with the rest of the information."

"And, you don't feel bad about stealing who he is and duplicating it for your own desires?" Xaillen become emotionless.

"What about Blood's Cyborg clones?" Jonathon counters.

Xaillen shrugs. "I didn't agree to it, so it's not my problem."

Jonathon smiles again. "Same here. Come, let's go and met Live Wire."

They leave the room with the androids still running through tests.

Jonathon leads Xaillen and Zelda to another wing of the complex. They enter a training room and find a girl young fifteen year old girl with black hair. She's wearing a white suit with black sleeves and a single black spade on her stomach.

"Ace? Where's Live Wire?" Jonathon questions the girl.

Ace looks at him with sad eyes. "She didn't want to play with me and went out."

Jonathon looks somewhere between worried and enraged. "Where'd she go?"

Ace shrugs. "She went to a club."

Jonathon turns to leave but Xaillen grabs his shoulder. "I'll go and look for her, but you have to tell me what she looks like." Jonathon looks sceptical. "We'll join Cadmus, but tell Amanda Waller that I no longer wish to be called Aero."

Jonathon raises an eyebrow. "What should your code name be from now on?"

Xaillen shrugs. "I'll think of something while I find Live Wire alone."

(--- --- ---)

The song Dragula blasts from the speakers of the club. Twenty-five teens are on the dance floor, two more important then the others. Jason Todd and Emily Ranzz.

Jason resembled Richard Grayson almost perfectly, except he had red hair. Emily's slightly shorter then Jason, with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Both are almost eighteen.

Jason and Emily had somehow ended up interlocked in a dance that two were without a doubt enjoying. Their dance was respectful and yet seductive. The two know how far they could go and never passed that line.

Emily had her back to Jason. She placed her hand and the back of his head and brought his head towards her. She tuned her had to his. "Let's go and talk." Jason nodded and thy headed off the dance floor.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" Jason asked as they sat at a table on an upper level.

Emily gives him a smile. "First, I'm Emily." They shake hands. "You're a good dancer."

"Thank you, Emily." Jason replies. "I'm Jason Todd."

Emily's eyes widen. "Jason Todd? You mean you were Red X?"

Jason shudders. "That is not something I want to remember."

"Why?" Emily questions.

"Let's just say that costume has it own needs." Jason looks into Emily's eyes. "What about you? Any fame in your past?"

Emily chuckles. "The police thought I was responsible for hacking into a banks mainframe and donating a million dollars to research on cancer."

"Was it you?"

Emily shook her head. "Sometimes I wish I was, so I could brag, but it wasn't me." Emily cocks an eyebrow. "Weren't you in police custody?"

Jason smirks. "Back to me, huh? Well, I was, but I was released into Bruce Wayne's care this morning."

"Wayne, huh? What's it like?"

Jason shrugs. "I was there for only a few hours before coming here. I didn't have enough time to let it sink in."

A car crashes through the lower level's front entrance. People run around screaming. Onomatopoeia, a man dressed in a black ninja costume with a black trench coat and a black mask with two blue circles inside each other on it, jumps off a motorcycle as he drives in through the hole.

A man gets out of the car with a gun in hand. He turns to where Onomatopoeia was before, only to find him gone. He looks on top of his car's roof as Onomatopoeia points a handgun to the man head.

"Bamm." Onomatopoeia pulls the trigger and the bullet passes right through the man's head.

Onomatopoeia jumps backwards off of the car and runs to the back exit.

Emily screams and runs off.

Jason jumps over the upper level's rail and onto the roof of the car. He leaps off of the car and runs down the same path Onomatopoeia took.

Jason stumbles out the club's back door and into an alley. Onomatopoeia is just standing there, waiting for him.

"Red X?" Onomatopoeia asks.

"Used to be." Jason responds.

Onomatopoeia draws a ninja-to and charges at Jason. He makes the swishing sound of the sword every time he swings the blade. Jason collects several superficial wounds from the blade, before he's finally able to nock the sword from Onomatopoeia's hand with a metal pipe.

Onomatopoeia attacked with his fists, making a thudding sound with each swing. This time, Jason wasn't fairing as well. He kept receiving blow after blow. The fist fight continued for some time before Jason was thrown against a wall.

Eyes was swollen shut, his nose was broken, his left arm was dislocated, several ribs were broken and a sprained ankle. Jason couched up blood trying to speak. "That… all you… got?" Jason manages a smirk.

Onomatopoeia draws his handgun from its holster and takes aim at Jason's head. "Bazzzz…" Onomatopoeia was suddenly being electrocuted and falling to the ground.

Jason turns his head enough to see a young woman in a blue suit with a lightning bolt on each shoulder. She wore a blue mask with a golden L in a circle on her forehead.

"Live Wire!" Xaillen calls out.

Live Wire turned to him. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to bring you back to Cadmus." He responds.

"I have a villain to apprehend." Anger was leaking into her voice.

"I think he can handle it." Xaillen points past Onomatopoeia to the Batmobile.

Live Wire snarls. She looks over to Jason and waves goodbye to him, before running off with Xaillen.

Batman stops and jumps out of his car. He runs over to Jason. "You need help immediately." He goes over to Onomatopoeia and cuffs him against a fence.

Batman picks up Jason and puts him in the Batmobile.

As Xaillen and Live Wire travel back to Cadmus, Live Wire turns to Xaillen. "So, what do I call you?"

Xaillen turns to her. "How about Slash."

(--- --- ---)

Jason's non-swollen eye opens slowly.

Jason finds himself on an operating table. He slowly sits up and coughs. "No blood this time. That's a good sign."

"You're awake." Jason looks to his side to find the dark knight there. They were in the Batcave. "What were you thinking?" There was a little more anger in that bit of dialogue.

"I was being a heroin." Jason replied with a dry and scratchy voice.

Anyone could tell that Batman's eyes narrowed at that comment. "You failed."

"Doing something and accomplishing nothing is doing more then doing nothing because you know you'll accomplish nothing." Jason countered.

"Without more training, you'll always accomplish nothing."

"Then, take me on as the second Robin." Jason seemed too enthusiastic about the idea.

"You're a lot like the first Robin." Batman was silent for a short period of time. "Fine."

"Has young master Jason awakened yet?" Alfred walked into the Batcave's infirmary.

Jason looks from Alfred to Batman. "Bruce?"

Batman puts off his mask. Bruce gives Jason the smallest of smiles. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

What do you have to say now? Review, PLEASE!


	12. Deal With the Enemy

Review response:

Lady Kagewaki – (Ch 1) Thanks for the compliment, but as you can tell by the time you read this I'm not able you keep the rhythm. Sometimes I do good and other times I don't. Well, thanks for the review.

VampireSelene- (Ch 7)The reason Slade said that he would have killed the Joker is because no one likes a rapist except other rapists and even then, but I'm basing him more on the comic version (well, what I know of the comic version). I know you wanted me to e-mail you the answer, but your e-mail address wasn't there, sorry. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character. I don't own Mega Man or his friends, but apparently Cadmus does. However, I do own Ghost Blade, Spirit Fire and Soul Drive. 

Note: I realize that a lot you are going to have a hard time with the amount of characters in this story so I'll be posting character lists every now and then.

* * *

Ch 12. Deal With the Enemy 

A stupid bucktoothed grin comes to a face that should belong to a child. The short man dressed entirely in green pushes his top hat back a little as he stares down at Titans East's Tower. It has been a long road from Gotham and he was just happy to be getting his reward very soon. He would soon own one of Slade's masks.

The Mad Hatter pulls out a small pouch. The contents were specially made for his target. He, Slade and Scarecrow had worked hard on it and had finally perfected it. It was time to begin the next act.

(--- --- ---)

A moan escaped Cassandra's lips as Kon-El began his last thrust, which ended in both of their bodies erupting in agonizing pleasure. With the two of them being super powered beings the word 'agonizing' shouldn't be taken lightly. However, the two had grown used to their painful love.

Kon-El rolled off of Cassandra and lay next to her on her bed. He turned towards her and gave her a long and passionate kiss. "You really are a wonder girl." He chuckled lightly.

Cassandra propped herself up. "I want you to wear your costume next time."

Kon-El looked puzzled. "Why?"

Cassandra smiled evilly. "Because, then it will feel like Superman instead of SuperBOY." She then burst out in laughter as Kon-El started hitting her with a pillow.

"You're not very nice." Kon-El removed herself from Cassandra's bed.

"Oh, come on. I couldn't just let you make a sex joke about my name and not return the favour. And, you didn't leave me with much room for retaliation." Cassandra pleaded.

Kon-El leaned over to her and kissed her again. "Relax, I'm just going for some air. I just need to cool off."

"Fine," Cassandra putted, "I'll just stay here all alone."

Kon-El looked over at Cassandra one more time as he finished putting his costume back on. "You had better still be alone when I get back." Superboy then left the room as his lover decided to go to sleep.

Superboy walked into the main room. Bumblebee was sitting in front of the TV watching what appeared to be some video station. When she noticed he was there, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Superboy asked his leader.

"You two need to learn how to keep it down." She stopped laughing and turned to him. "You're giving Aqualad ideas."

Superboy chuckled. "Good. You need to get laid." He wasn't sure how he got away with it, but Bumblebee just let it drop.

"Raven's back." She told him.

"What? When?" He was stunned. He had thought for sure that she wouldn't be coming back, not after what had happened.

"Nightwing returned to Titans's West earlier this day with Raven." Bumblebee answered. "She was saved by Ghost Blade and the new Red X."

"The two I faced?" He asked.

Bumblebee shrugged. "From what I was told, Ghost Blade could have fought you, but the new Red X is a woman."

"Red X was not a woman when we faced off." Superboy seemed to become lost in thought. "I'm glad they aren't enemies."

Superboy turned to the door. "I'm going out for air."

(--- --- ---)

The Mad Hater watched as his target, Superboy, flew up to the ledge a short distance from him. He opened the pouch. He looked at the dust inside the pouch and had to wonder if it actually would lower Superboy's mental resistance.

Mad Hatter knew it would make Superboy more susceptible to his mind controlling abilities, but still, it would be a large risk. Was the prize worth it? Slade's mask was unique, one of a kind, and he had to have it for his collection.

Mad Hatter looked at the dust again and blew it towards Superboy.

The Mad Hater watches for several minutes, watching Superboy breathe in and out. He finally decided that enough time had passed and began to move towards Superboy.

"Hello, Superboy." Mad Hatter said as he stepped up next to the teen. "I surprised I got this close without being attacked."

"Why would I attack you?" Superboy turned to short man.

"I'm the Mad Hatter." He saw no sign of recognition in Superboy. "I guess Batman doesn't talk about his foes that much."

Superboy narrowed his eyes. "What would a villain want with a hero?"

"What everyone wants, to live."

Superboy remained passive. "I'm listening."

Mad Hatter smiled. "I've heard that Ghost Blade has joined Titans West" Superboy turns to him. "I've heard disturbing things about him. That he's killed a few thousand people in his life."

"And, where might you have heard that?" Superboy questioned.

"Jason Todd." Mad Hatter lied.

"Red X was Ghost Blade's friend, why would he tell you?" Superboy pushed.

"I hypnotized him. I've seen Ghost Blade play hero, but he's far too careless as to whether or not the criminals survive. I didn't think of him as a hero and I was proven right." Mad Hatter smiles evilly. "He only cares about killing people. Villains and Heroes alike."

Superboy seemed to be pondering and was silent for a little while. "Tell you what. I don't trust him either, so if you can find some proof, I'll believe you." Superboy held his hand out to Mad Hatter. "Find the proof and I'll bring him down."

Mad Hatter accepted Superboy's hand. He hadn't expected it to go this well this early. The deal was struck and no bodily harm, it was a good night.

* * *

Please R&R and do the other R&R 


	13. Sleepless

Review response:

No reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character. I don't own Mega Man or his friends, but apparently Cadmus does. However, I do own Ghost Blade, Spirit Fire and Soul Drive.

Note: I'm apologize for taking so long to update, but my computer hasn't been working well lately, it's been one thing wrong after another. Well, I've had a lot of time to think the story over and I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Ch 13. Sleepless

The two combatians stared eye to mechanical eye. Neither cared how it had come to this, but it had and now it was time to play it through. Cyborg checked the basketball to Valere.

They had been at it for two or three hours and were dead even, mostly due to Cyborg being slower then Valere. Valere was getting physically tired and knw that this would be the last basket. He checked it back to Cyborg.

Cyborg put all he had left into one last play. He faked to he left and went right, running passed the confused Valere. By the time Valere had turned to Cyborg, the half-man, half-robot was airborn and in the middle of dunking the ball. Valere was posative he had heard a 'Booyah!' as the ball went throught the hoop.

Valere leaned over and placed his hands on his knees. "I dodn't have anything left in me."

Cyborg walked up next to Valere. "That's okay. It's been a long since I played any sports with anyone, except on the Gamestation."

Valere stands stait up and turns to Cyborg. "Well, good game." Valere holds his hand out to Cyborg, who looks at it dumfoundedly. "What's wrong?"

"I've haven't met someone who takes defeat in high spirits for a long time." Cyborg accepts Valere's congradutory hand shake.

"Well, one learns more from defeat then victory." Valere said as they released their grasp.

Cyborg nodded to Valere's statement and lokked at the screen on his arm. "It's a quatar from midnight and I have to go recharge, so see you tomorrow." With that said, Cyborg left the gymnasium.

Valere put the basketball back to wher he had found it and headed back to the room he and Mary were sharing that night.

(--- --- ---)

Raven was heading back to her room when Valere stormed out of his room. Mary came out into the hall and was about to ask or possibly yell something, but when she saw Raven, the fire in her died and she retuned to the room.

Raven had seen the two of them happy less then ten minutes ago. What could insight such hostillity in such a short time?

"What's wrong?" Raven asked. She knew not why she asked. Perhaps showing concern for him was her way of thanking him for saving her from the joker.

Valere looked toward her a little, but continued towards the main room. "It is not your concern!" He vertually hissed and, for a moment, his eyes and aura darkened. After a moment he took a deep breath and calmed himself. "I'm sorry. She just stresses me out sometimes."

Raven had heard the apology, but her mind had been focused on his aura. Everyone had a life force in them, but few could radiate an aura. Valere's aura was strange though, it was strong, but further out of place was that it was blue. What could make it be such a color?

Raven snapped out of her thoughts. "How so?" She began following him back to the main room.

"She keeps harasing me to do something I can't do yet." They entered into the main room.

"You don't have to sleep out here. There are more spare rooms." Why did she care?

Valere chuckled lightly as he sat on the couch. "I don't sleep. I usually cuddle woth Mary while she sleeps."

"Do you ever sleep?" Raven questioned.

"Only when I fall asleep duing my meditation." Valere watched as Raven's eyes brightened a little and th faintest of smiles appeared on her lips.

"You meditate too?" She leaned forwards a little. "How do you rejuvinate yourself by practicing it?"

Valere smiled. "Over the years, I've mastered connecting my life force to the planet's and in doing so, I don't need sleep or to eat, but that doesn't mean I don't get tired or hungery."

"How long have you been doing this?" Raven sat down next to Valere.

He looked towards the ciling, obvisly recalling his past. "Since my little sister was born, I believe." He smiled. "That one had a hot temper and a fiery spirit. No doubt she's a hero now."

Without having to read his mind, she knew that he loved his sister. "You think you could teach me how to connect to the planet? I already meditate, but having that kind of skill would greatly help me control my powers." Thinking of her powers for the first time made her realize that they hadn't acted up all day.

"Sure, but I want something in return," Valere looked at Raven evilly, "I'd like a book to read." He chuckled and his smile became friendly.

Raven put on a grim expression. "You have a little Beastboy in you." She had spoken in monotone.

Valere cocked an eyebrow. "No one can act seriuos all the time, for that it's self is childish."

A small smile can to Raven's lips. "You may be right, but that still sounds stupid." Stupid? What was wrong with her?

"Maybe so, but it still got you to smile." Was he flirting with her?

"I'm going to go get you a book now." With that said, she left to hold up her end of the deal.

(--- --- ---)

Everyone in the tower was delited to wake up and find breakfast already prepared, thanks to Valere's unweakened hands. He had even made a tofu meal knowing someone was a vegatarian, after opening a set of cubors and finding them filled with the stuff.

Everyone sat down where they could and consumed the breakfast.

"We're going to head to Titans East," Mammoth said, saying the fisrt words of the day that weren't "thank you"s, "Hopefully we can fool whoever's after Raven."

"And," Nightwing began, "How will that work with Raven here?"

"I guess neither Raven nor Cyborg told you?" There ws a momentary pause. "Mirrior can copy the appearanc and powers of any indavidual and maintain it as long as she chooses."

"Okay." Nightwing nodded slightly. "Who's going exactly?"

"Mirror, as Raven, Gizmo and myself." Valere was shaking his head before Mmammoth finished.

"Slade met me and he knows I won't lt Raven out of my now that she trusts me." Everyone's eyes were on him. "But, if Mary was to go, he might think that I'm trying to protect them both by turning his attension to me."

Mary looked at the love strangly. "You think that will work or..." Valere cut her off before she could finish.

"He'd know for sure if you didn't go." Valere turned to Mammoth. "But, to be on the safe side, one of you should stay here for further confusion."

Gizmo cosses his arms. "I'll stay."

Nightwing looked at everyone around the room. "Anyone have any objections?" There were none.

Later that day, with their goodbyes said, Mammoth, Mirror and Red X left for Titans East.

* * *

Please Review


	14. The Good Old Days

Review response:

finalitylife – Finally! Someone reveiws. Thank you. About the massive amount of characters and all, I'm going to post pages with character info to help with the confusion. I appoligize for rushing the story, but I don't have Microsoft Word and I've got to deal with OpenOffice, which is extreamly anoying. I'll try to pace the story more. And, the thing with the Joker won't seem so pety latr on in the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character. I don't own Mega Man or his friends, but apparently Cadmus does. However, I do own Ghost Blade, Spirit Fire and Soul Drive.

Note: I hit a road block at this chapter and did the best I could, if you have any citisisume at all, please review.

* * *

Ch 14. The Good Old Days

Red X stood where, only a day ago, the Mad Hatter had been standing. She was looking down on Titans East Tower, which, to her, seemed more like a fortress because of it being on the side of a cliff.

Jason had told her several things about this place. City, tower and people here alike. One topic that had come up enough tims was that of his encounter with Superboy. In every way the same as Superman, except two things. He was sixteen and narrowminded.

One thing kept nagging at her. Valere. Why did he never talk about his expirience fighting Suprboy? In fact, why did he never talk about his past at all? Why did he send her here? Why...

Why did it matter to her now?

Red X looked over at Mammoth and the Raven look alike. Mammoth was thinking of a way to get down to the tower, obviusly having forgoten that Mirror had coped Raven's powers aswell as her looks. Mirror never said a word.

"What are you doing here?" There was anger in the voice. Red X turned around slowly to look at the man she assumed went by the name Speedy. A look of confusion crossed his face as he lowered his cocked bow a little. "You're a woman?"

"What?" She placed more surprise in her voice then anger. "You couldn't tell from behind?"

Red X spun back towards Mammoth as he yeld out in surprise. Superboy had lifted Mammoth off the ground by the back of his neck.

The one called Aqualad approached Mirror. "Are you alright, Raven?" She just looked at him blankly. "Raven?"

Superboy looked down at Mammoth. "What did you do to her?" He yelled.

"You don't understand. Bring us to..." Mammath was cut off.

"Maybe I should just thrown you over the cliff. Maybe then you'll stay extinct." Superboy had turned red. He was about to do it when Miror's arm shot towards Superboy.

"Don't do it." Mammoth yelled to her. He looked up to Superboy. "Just bring us to the tower and we'll explain."

"Why?" Superboy seemed to have no controll over his anger and Red X just hoped he didn't see her.

"Let's just do it." Speedy said from behind her.

Aqualad looked at the Raven look alike again. "It would be for the best."

"WHAT?" Superboy seemed to have just exploded.

Aqualad pointed at him. "You will calm down right now." He said in a stern voice. "I am second in command and you will follow my orders. They're coming to the tower."

(--- --- ---)

"So," Bumble Bee started, "is that Raven or is something wrong with her?"

"It's not." Mammoth answered. He turned to Mirror. "Drop the illusion."

Mirror instanly resumed her own appearance. Her crimson dress, black hair, grey, misty eyes and blank expression, unsettled everyone in the room, except Mammoth.

"Why are you here?" Bumble Bee asked Mirror.

"To show Slade two Ravens and hopfully confuse him." Mammoth replied.

Superboy's expression darkened. "She didn't ask you."

"Too bad." Mammoth shot at Superboy. "Mirror doesn't talk."

"She's mute?" Speedy questioed with consern.

Mammoth shook his head. "She refuses to talk to anyone, but me." He sighed. "Sometimes it's a pain in the butt."

Mirror shot Mammoth a death glare. "That's one thing she didn't need form Raven." Superboy said.

"What about you?" Aqualad asked Red X.

"I'm here for the same reason." She replied.

Superboy turned his glare on her. "Not what he meant. The suit?"

Red X reached up and pulled off her mask. There was no point in hiding her identiy from them if she was going to be living here. Speedy let out a low whistle. "I kept it from it's previous owner and then he got arrested. As far as either of us care, it's mine now." She knew she was going to be warring with him her entire stay.

"You guys can stay, but..." Bumble bee was saying, but Mary wasn't paying attension. She was watching Speedy out of the corner of her eye. He was looking her over.

He thought she was sexy and it was making her hot.

(--- --- ---)

Etana opened the diner door and walked over to a booth in the corner of the establishment. She was disturbed by Deathstrokes actions lately. Even since the burning incident, he'd been acting weird and pushing her away. She longed for their earlier days again.

She had first met the mercinary, Deathstroke, five years ago, when she was seventeen and on her first bounty hunting mission. They had both been hunting down the same man for different reasons and had teamed up, mostly because she knew the target's whereabouts and Deathstroke had the skills to take him down.

Ever since then, they had always worked together, helping each other out with their missions. She had quickly developed the skills he tought her and some he never had, but she still couldn't match up to him in a fight. She was, however, far better at gathering intelligence.

Over the years she had fallen in love with him, but she knew it couldn't work out, the fact she was a baby when he was in his late twenties is enough to turn off most respectful men. And, there was also the incident of his last son dieing partially being her fault.

Johnathon of Cadmus, the man Etana had been waiting for, entered the diner just then. He hastly walked towards her and sat down across from her. "You had better have a good reason for calling me out, I was about to make a brake though with the reploids."

Etana pulled out a picture and handed it to her companion, he didn't look at it. "I need to find this girl for me."

"After all thse years, you want me to do something as trivial as..." He stopped speaking immediately after looking at the picture. "We just recruited her."

Etana looked at him in surprise. "You're serious?" All Jonathon did was nod. "Well, now all hat has to be done is to get close to her."

Jonathon returned the picture. "I might be able to get you in as a new guard, but It'll take some time." He looked her in the eyes. "Tell me, Pat, why are you interested in her?"

"My present employer beleives she's worth protecting." Etana leaned back in her seat.

Jonathon cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you were a bounty hunter."

Etana chuckled a little. "Tell me about it." She then gave him a minor glare. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my old name. My name is Etana now and that's not going to change."

"Took you long enoungh." He got up. "I've got to get back now. Give me a call in a few days and I should hav everything setup." He got a few steps to the door before turning back around. "You're not on a deadline or anything, are you?"

"No." Etana shook her head. "Just keep her safe for now."

As Jonathon left, Etana sighed. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Amanda Waller again, but she'ld deal with it if it meant she could protect the girl named Spirit Fire.


	15. Character List 1

**Character List **(order of appearance)

**

* * *

**

**Raven**

Real name: Raven

Sex: Female

Age: 17

Body type: 5'8" 132 lbs

Hair color: Purple

Eye color: Blue

Features: Pale

Dress: Black leotard, Blue cloak & Red Chakra in forehead

Mannerisms: Keeps to self, tries to be emotionless

Speech: Monotone

Family: Father – Trigon, Mother - Arella

Past experiences:

Lover: Kid Flash

Friends: Teen Titans

Allies: Batman & Ghost Blade

Habits:

Distinctive traits: Wise

Self-image: Ugly & Freak

Yearnings/dreams: To be normal

Fears/apprehensions: Harming friends

Sense of humor: Sarcastic

Code of ethics:

Attitude: Keeps people out (some exceptions)

Hobbies: Meditation

Skills: Telekinesis, Teleportation, Mind reading & Phasing

(--- --- ---)

**Brother Blood**

Real Name: Unknown

Sex: Male

Age: Unknown

Body type: 6'2" 193 lbs

Hair color: White

Eye color: Grey

Features: Red cybernetic parts

Dress: White robe

Mannerisms: Appears to feel unthreatened

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Unknown

Friends: Unknown

Allies: HIVE

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Mind control, Mind reading & Mental barriers

(--- --- ---)

**Jinx**

Real Name:

Sex: Female

Age: 16

Body type: 5'6" 135 lbs

Hair color: Pink

Eye color: Pink

Features: Pale, Cat like eyes

Dress: Purple and black witch like dress

Mannerisms: Direct

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Cyborg

Friends: Raven, Gizmo & Mammoth

Allies: Titans, HIVE & Blood

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude: Strait forward

Hobbies:

Skills: Hexing powers

(--- --- ---)

**Ghost Blade**

Real Name: Valere Calvinson

Sex: Male

Age: 19

Body type: 6'2" 193 lbs

Hair color:

Eye color: Green

Features:

Dress: Black bodysuit, Goggles & gas mask

Mannerisms: Secretive about past, Strait forward about ideals

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Red X

Friends: Robin II

Allies: Titans

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image: Warrior

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics: Considers Individual's point of view

Attitude: Hates rapists

Hobbies: Meditation

Skills: Phasing, Intuned to life force, Swordsman

(--- --- ---)

**Batman**

Real Name: Bruce Wayne

Sex: Male

Age: 32

Body type: 6'2" 210 lbs

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue

Features:

Dress: Kevlar gray bodysuit with blue bat mask & cape

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Adoptive father - Alfred

Past experiences: Parents gunned down at 8

Lover: None

Friends: Nightwing

Allies: JLU & Titans

Habits:

Distinctive traits: Despises guns

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Skills: Martial artist, Detective

(--- --- ---)

**Red X**

Real Name: Mary

Sex: Female

Age: 18

Body type: 5'7" 132 lbs

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Green

Features: Slightly pale

Dress: Female Red X costume

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Ghost Blade

Friends: Robin II

Allies: Titans

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Shoots 'X's, Acrobatic

(--- --- ---)

Robin/Nightwing

Real Name: Richard Grayson

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Body type: 5'8" 165 lbs

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue

Features:

Dress: Black body suit with blue wings on chest, Blue bird like mask

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Adoptive father - Batman

Past experiences:

Lover: Crush on Starfire

Friends: Titans

Allies: JLU

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Martial artist, Detective

(--- --- ---)

Starfire

Real Name: Koriand'r

Sex: Female

Age: 16

Body type: 5'9" 147 lbs

Hair color: Auburn

Eye color: Green

Features:

Dress: Purple tank top, skirt & boots, Silver gauntlets

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Sister – Blackfire

Past experiences:

Lover: None

Friends: Titans

Allies:

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude: Overly joyful

Hobbies:

Skills: Flight, Green starbolts & Green eye lasers

(--- --- ---)

Cyborg

Real Name: Victor Stone

Sex: Male

Age: 18

Body type:

Hair color: None

Eye color: Right brown, Left red

Features: Body appears completely cybernetic except face

Dress: Unsure

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Jinx

Friends: Titans

Allies:

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies: Working on T-car

Skills: Enhanced vision, strength & endurance, Interface with computer systems

(--- --- ---)

Beastboy

Real Name: Garfield Logan

Sex: Male

Age: 16

Body type: 5'6" 142 lbs

Hair color: Green

Eye color: Green

Features:

Dress:

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family:

Past experiences:

Lover: Late Terra

Friends: Titans

Allies: Doom Patrol

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor: Silly

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies: Playing video games

Skills: Transforms into any animal

(--- --- ---)

Kid Flash

Real Name: Bartholomew Allen

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Body type: 5'2" 115 lbs

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Yellow

Features:

Dress: Yellow version of Flash's suit, Red lightning bolt

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Raven

Friends: Titans

Allies: The Flash

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude: Childish

Hobbies:

Skills: Super speed

(--- --- ---)

Mammoth

Real Name: Unknown

Sex: Male

Age: 18

Body type: 6'5" 300 lbs

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Blue

Features:

Dress: Black, sleeveless bodysuit, Gold boots & bracelets

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Mirror

Friends: Jinx & Gizmo

Allies: HIVE & Blood

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Superhuman strength, Partial invulnerability

(--- --- ---)

Mirror

Real Name: Unknown

Sex: Female

Age: 17

Body type: 5'5" 127 lbs

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Grey

Features:

Dress: Crimson dress

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Mammoth

Friends: None

Allies: Blood

Habits:

Distinctive traits: Always appears to be lost in thought

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude: None

Hobbies:

Skills: Copies another's image & powers, Repel any attack

(--- --- ---)

Joker

Real Name:

Sex: Male

Age: 41

Body type: 6'5" 192 lbs

Hair color: Green

Eye color: Green

Features: Bleached skin

Dress: Purple business suit, Orange vest

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: On and off with Harley Quinn

Friends: Presumably none

Allies: Presumably none

Habits:

Distinctive traits: Insane

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor: Based on insanity

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Genius, Reinvents himself contantly

(--- --- ---)

Deathstroke/Slade

Real Name: Slade ?

Sex: Male

Age: 49-51

Body type: 6'4" 225 lbs

Hair color: Unknown

Eye color: Unknown

Features: Missing one eye

Dress: Black bodysuit, Black & orange metal mask

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Desist son - Jericho

Past experiences:

Lover: None

Friends: Etana

Allies: Trigon, Joker & Soul Drive

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Martial artist, Expert hunter/tracker, Skillful with all weapons

(--- --- ---)

Etana

Real Name: Pat ?

Sex: Female

Age: 22

Body type: 5'7" 133 lbs

Hair color: Auburn

Eye color: Green

Features: Slim, Looks 18

Dress: Black leather

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Loves Deathstroke

Friends: Jonathon

Allies: Unknown

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Excellent fist-fighter & reaction time

(--- --- ---)

Trigon

Real Name: Trigon

Sex: Male

Age: Unknown

Body type: Variable

Hair color: White

Eye color: Red

Features: Entirely red

Dress: Wears loincloth

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Daughter - Raven

Past experiences:

Lover: Raped Arella

Friends: Possibly Soul Drive

Allies: Slade

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Virtually unlimited

(--- --- ---)

Soul Drive

Real Name: Unknown

Sex: Male

Age: Unknown

Body type: 6'0" 175 lbs

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: White

Features: Appears blind, Surrounded by green aura

Dress: Common clothes

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Unknown

Friends: Possibly Trigon

Allies: Joker

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Unknown

(--- --- ---)

Supergirl

Real Name: Kara Zor-El

Sex: Female

Age: 18

Body type: 5'5" 135 lbs

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Features:

Dress: Blue skirt, White t-shirt with S-sheild, Short red cape

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Cousin – Superman

Past experiences:

Lover: None

Friends: Starfire

Allies: JLU

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Superstrength, Superspeed, Invulnerability, X-ray vision, Heat vision

(--- --- ---)

Amanda Waller

Real Name: Amanda Waller

Sex: Female

Age: 37

Body type: 5'1" 200 lbs

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Features:

Dress: Black business suit

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Unknown

Friends: Unknown

Allies: Slash & Spirit Fire

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Owner of Cadmus

(--- --- ---)

Aero/Slash

Real Name: Xaillen Rush

Sex: Male

Age: 15

Body type: 5'5" 125 lbs

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Yellow

Features:

Dress: Common clothes

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: None

Friends: Spirit Fire

Allies: Cadmus

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Control over wind

(--- --- ---)

Spirit Fire

Real Name: Zelda Enshroud

Sex: Female

Age: 13

Body type: 5'2" 109 lbs

Hair color: Brunette

Eye color: Green

Features:

Dress: Common clothes

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: None

Friends: Slash

Allies: Cadmus

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Control over fire

(--- --- ---)

Bane

Real Name: Unknown

Sex: Male

Age: Unknown

Body type: 6'8" 350 lbs

Hair color: Unknown

Eye color: Unknown

Features: Tube going into the back of his head

Dress: Black spandex overalls, Black mask with white mouth/nose

area & red eyes

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Unknown

Friends: Unknown

Allies: Sinestro

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Brilliant strategist, Superhuman strength

(--- --- ---)

Gizmo

Real Name: Unknown

Sex: Male

Age: 16

Body type: 4'2" 87 lbs

Hair color: None

Eye color: Green

Features:

Dress: Green suit, Computer backpack

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: None

Friends: Jinx & Mammoth

Allies: HIVE & Blood

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude: Childish

Hobbies:

Skills: Technological genius

(--- --- ---)

Sinestro

Real Name: Sinestro

Sex: Male

Age: Unknown

Body type: 6'7" 205 lbs

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

Features: Possibly dead

Dress: Green Lantern costume, Yellow power ring

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Unknown

Friends: Unknown

Allies: Bane

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Power ring creates anything he imagines

(--- --- ---)

Jonathon Marlin

Real Name: Jonathon Marlin

Sex: Male

Age: 22?

Body type: 5'6" 130 lbs

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Features:

Dress: Gray business suit

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Unknown

Friends: Etana, Amanda Waller?

Allies: Cadmus

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Technological genius

(--- --- ---)

Axl

Real Name: Reploid Axl

Sex: None

Age: Less then three months

Body type: 5'7" 350 lbs

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Blue

Features:

Dress: Black with red lines down arms, Four blue spheres on it

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: None

Past experiences:

Lover: None

Friends: Zero & X

Allies: Cadmus

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Perfect aim, Computable with any gun

(--- --- ---)

Zero

Real Name: Reploid Zero

Sex: None

Age: Less then three months

Body type: 5'9" 275 lbs

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Green

Features: Long hair in ponytail, Beam saber

Dress: Crimson with some black

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: None

Past experiences:

Lover: None

Friends: Axl & X

Allies: Cadmus

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Impossible speed for weight, Swordsman

(--- --- ---)

X

Real Name: Reploid X

Sex: None

Age: Less then three months

Body type: 5'5" 425 lbs

Hair color: Unknown

Eye color: Blue

Features: Cyborg's sonic cannon

Dress: Blue with red sphere in helmet

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: None

Past experiences:

Lover: None

Friends: Axl & Zero

Allies: Cadmus

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Adapts quickly, Strong & tough, Changes attacks

(--- --- ---)

Ace

Real Name: Unknown

Sex: Female

Age: 15

Body type: 5'5" 125 lbs

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Features:

Dress: White bodysuit with black sleeves & a black spade

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: None

Friends: None

Allies: Live Wire & Cadmus

Habits:

Distinctive traits: Lonely

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Creates realistic illusions

(--- --- ---)

Robin II

Real Name: Jason Todd

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Body type: 5'4" 129 lbs

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Blue

Features:

Dress: Red, green & yellow Robin costume

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Crush on Emily Ranzz

Friends: Ghost Blade & Red X

Allies: Batman

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Martial artist, Detective

(--- --- ---)

Live Wire

Real Name: Emily Ranzz

Sex: Female

Age: 17

Body type: 5'3" 112 lbs

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Features:

Dress: Blue suit, Lightning bolts on shoulders, Blue mask with

golden L on her forehead

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Crush on Jason Todd

Friends: Possibly Ace

Allies: Cadmus

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Control over lightning & electricity

(--- --- ---)

Onomatopoeia

Real Name: Unknown

Sex: Male

Age: Unknown

Body type: 5'11" 180 lbs

Hair color: Unknown

Eye color: Unknown

Features:

Dress: Black ninja suit, Black trench coat, Black mask

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Unknown

Friends: Unknown

Allies: Unknown

Habits:

Distinctive traits: Makes sound effects based on his actions

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Superb athlete, Expert with all weapons

(--- --- ---)

Alfred Pennyworth

Real Name: Alfred Pennyworth

Sex: Male

Age: 56

Body type: 6'0" 160 lbs

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue

Features:

Dress: Butler uniform

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Adoptive son - Batman

Past experiences:

Lover: None

Friends: Robin II

Allies: Nightwing

Habits:

Distinctive traits: Wise

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Expert medic, mechanic & chauffeur

(--- --- ---)

Mad Hatter

Real Name: Unknown

Sex: Male

Age: 28

Body type: 4'8" 149 lbs

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Blue

Features:

Dress: Green trench coat & top hat

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: unknown

Friends: Unknown

Allies: Slade & Scarecrow

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Ming manipulation

(--- --- ---)

Wonder Girl

Real Name: Cassandra Sandsmark

Sex: Female

Age: 17

Body type: 5'3" 124 lbs

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Features:

Dress: Crimson pants & tank top, Magic armlets

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Superboy

Friends: Titans

Allies: Wonder Woman

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Flight, Superstrength, Superspeed, Some invulnerability

(--- --- ---)

Superboy

Real Name: Kon-El & Conner Kent

Sex: Male

Age: 16

Body type: 5'7" 150 lbs

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue

Features:

Dress: Blue jeans, Black t-shirt with S-shield

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Clone of Superman

Past experiences:

Lover: Wonder Girl

Friends: Titans

Allies: JLU

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude: Quick to anger

Hobbies:

Skills: Superstrength, Superspeed, Invulnerability, X-ray vision, Heat vision

(--- --- ---)

Bumblebee

Real Name: Karen Beecher-Duncan

Sex: Female

Age: 18

Body type: 5'6" 121 lbs

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Features: Has insect wings

Dress: Black pants, Black & yellow stripped tank top

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Aqualad

Friends: Titans

Allies: Maybe some HIVE students

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Shrinks to bee size, Electrical sting with 'B's

(--- --- ---)

Speedy

Real Name: Roy Harper

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Body type: 5'8" 174 lbs

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Blue

Features:

Dress: Red sleeveless bodysuit, Yellow boots

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Crush on Red X

Friends: Titans

Allies: Green Arrow

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Excellent aim with any projectile weapon

(--- --- ---)

Aqualad

Real Name: Garth

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Body type: 5'7" 198 lbs

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black

Features:

Dress: Light blue & dark blue scale like suit

Mannerisms:

Speech:

Family: Unknown

Past experiences:

Lover: Bumblebee

Friends: Titans

Allies: Aquaman

Habits:

Distinctive traits:

Self-image:

Yearnings/dreams:

Fears/apprehensions:

Sense of humor:

Code of ethics:

Attitude:

Hobbies:

Skills: Control over water, communicate with aquatic animals

* * *

That's it for now. I had to start itfrom scrath, so it's not as good as it could be, but I wanted to one posted. The next one will be much better.

P.S. If anyone can think of anything that should be added, or has an answer for an area not filled in, or sees something that's wrong, please place the info in a review or e-mail me.


	16. Loving Stone

Review response:

xino - Thanks for th review. I should have a chapter devoted mostly to the JLU with in the next five chapters, I'm just trying to get a good side story for them.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character. I don't own Mega Man or his friends, but apparently Cadmus does. However, I do own Ghost Blade, Spirit Fire and Soul Drive.

Note: Don't be upset if the Titans obstacle course isn't the same as the one in the show.

P.S. If you haven't noticed by now, I only use the hero names when they're wearing their costumes.

* * *

Ch 15. Loving Stone 

Cyborg starred down at the panting Gizmo. "You failed badly."

Nightwing looked up from the control panel. "You got 5:12, Gizmo. Not even Beastboy got that bad."

"Hey!" Beastboy piped in.

Gizmo's breathing calmed and he stood up straight. "No one can do it quick the first time!"

"Terra did it in 1:56." Beastboy objected.

"She's..." Gizmo began, but realizing that everyone knew the kind of comment he was about to make and the pain beginning to emerge from Beastboy, he changed his direction. "She's a special case."

There was a short pause before Nightwing pressed the reset button. "Jinx, you're up."

Cyborg and Gizmo walked to the others as Jinx took her place at the start of the obstacle course. "Good luck." Cyborg cheered to Jinx as the count down clock began.

The moment the clock hit zero, Jinx was off.

The first field she came to produced disks launchers. Jinx hexed each exploding disk and had them malfunction. On the second field, she did her best to stay balanced as the fists came out of the ground, but was sent stumbling every now and then. Because Jinx had no method of getting over the giant hole of the third field, she just ran around. As she came to the fourth field's guillotine like doors, she hexed them to stop, but not before leaving her only enough space to crawl under. After losing a lot of time because of crawling, she raced for the finish line.

"2:37." Nightwing called out.

Cyborg rushed over to Jinx and scooped her up in his arms. "You beat BB and Star."

"Supergirl." She looked up at Nightwing. "You can only fly on field three or to lift yourself up after you've fallen. Just so you know we only have this rule so it's fair for those who can't fly."

"What about super speed?" Supergirl asked.

Nightwing smirks. "The ground is uneven through the entire course and the fists are randomized. Kid Flash's best is 1:59." Nightwing looks down for a second. "Take your place."

Supergirl walks over to the starting area and is off as soon as the counter hits zero.

Supergirl knew she wasn't allowed to fly and obviously figured her super speed was more or less useless, so she paced herself and used her other powers. She melted the disk launcher with her heat vision, she avoided the fists as best as she could, but had to knock one down. Because she was allowed, she flew over the hole as fast as possible and landed a little past the edge. She punched through the guillotine doors and headed for the finish line.

Starfire squealed with joy as Nightwing called out two minutes and two seconds. "You have done very well, friend Kara." Supergirl smiles at Starfire as they walk back to the others.

"Valere, you're going to have to wait some time while the course repair it's self." Nightwing informs.

"It's okay." Valere responds. "I've got to rearrange a few things on me in preparation."

Valere, wearing all black, undid the clasps of the armlets he was wearing and tossed them to the ground. He untied the sash holding his ninja-to and dropped them next to the armlets. He removed his mask and goggles from a secret pocket in his kimono and tied them to his head.

At this point, Valere had attracted the attention of most of the Titans, however, it wasn't until after he had removed his kimono did he capture the full attention of Starfire, Jinx and Raven. Valere was bare chested.

"Friend Valere is sexy, yes?" Starfire asked, practically drooling over Valere's extremely toned chest. She continued to watch his muscles flex as he replaced his armlets.

"I'll never agree with you more then now." Jinx responded. She slowly turned to give an evil smile to an emotionally hurt Cyborg.

Raven blushed a little when she noticed that Starfire had caught her staring at Valere.

Only Supergirl didn't appear to care for Valere's physique.

Valere tied his sash at the ends of his sheath and then tied the sheath across his back. He stretched a little and then looked up at Nightwing.

"The course is ready." Nightwing said.

Valere took his mark and took deep breathes as the clock counted down. The moment the timer hit zero, Valere took a second to grab several shuriken out of a pocket on the side of his army pants.

Valere bolted ahead and hopped across the uneven terrain with such speed and grace that he appeared to be gliding over the ground. He didn't even wait for the disc launchers to appear before throwing his shuriken and when they did appear, not one throwing star missed it's intended target. He sped on to the second field.

Valere didn't detour from his course when the ground in front of him started to shake, he stepped right on it. The fist shot straight up and propelled Valere clear over the other fists. His descent began as the ground opened up under him.

Valere shot his arms out to his sides and in front of him. A grappling hook shot out of both his armlets and embedded themselves at the half way point. He swung down, into the hole, and back out. He was a short way away from the edge, so he disconnected the lines and was once more airborne. He landed running and sped onto field four.

Valere passed under the first guillotine door without trouble. However, with the second door, he jumped up and cut the door's cord. The door slammed to the ground and Valere hopped off of it. As he neared the last door, he drew his sword and cut though it. He landed, running again, and continued on.

Valere realized that he was going to beat the course record by a second and he could feel all the positive anticipation within everyone watching. Everyone wanted to see if he'd beat the record, except one. One person didn't want him to.

Considering the person who set the record wasn't among those watching him, he reasoned that there had to be a good reason behind this negative anticipation. So, he would have to lose two seconds.

Valere stumbled and everyone noticed.

He fell forward into a roll and came to his feet running. He had lost two seconds.

Valere crossed the finish line with 1:57. Sweat dripped from his mask and goggles as he removed them. Starfire flew up to him and hugged him excitedly. "Friend Valere, you have beaten everyone here. Good work, yes?"

The others came up to him. Raven spoke next. "Congratulations. You're the best here."

"I deserve no recognition of this type. I wasn't able to beat the record." Valere stated honestly.

"Lately, you've done the best." Nightwing pointed out. "But, what I want to know is what made you fall?"

"I fell on my own accord, because it took me less time to do then to try and regain my balance." Valere answered. "But, I stumbled because I got sidetracked."

Valere listened to everyone's comments, but he was paying most of his attention to Beastboy. He was radiating a sense of relief.

Valere was going to have to find out the connection between Beastboy and this Terra.

(--- --- ---)

Possibly for the first time in his life, Beastboy wasn't arguing with Cyborg about supper, or food in general. He wasn't even anywhere near the organic/mechanical hybrid for that matter. In fact, that last thing on his mind was food.

He was sitting down on a small beach on Titans Island. He was thinking about Terra again. Lately, she was all that seemed to be on his mind.

Beastboy was finally pulled from thought when his keen hearing picked up on humming. He turned around to find Valere walking up to him and humming.

"Raven's told us the little she knows about your powers and I'm sorry for distracting you." Beastboy apologized.

"You didn't distract me." Valere responded. "I just told everyone that so they wouldn't ask me why I choose to lose those two seconds."

"Huh?" Beastboy was confused, but got it eventually. "Why'd you do that?"

Valere shrugged. "You didn't want me to beat Terra's record, so I didn't." He smiled evilly. "However, I think you own me an explanation."

Beastboy seemed hesitant, but caved reluctantly. "Terra's statue still stands in a cave, but that record is the only thing that's still reminds us everyday of her. I don't think we'll ever be able to help her and without that record, I'm afraid I'll forget her."

"You loved her, didn't you?"

Beastboy looked at Valere and it was apparent that BB was on the verge of crying. He slowly nodded.

A faint smile appeared on Valere's lips. "I'd like to meet her if you don't mind."

A faint smile also appeared on Beastboy's lips. "Alright, but not right now. We've got to go eat supper."

The two turned towards the tower and started back, but with Beastboy around, silence doesn't last. However, it was not a joke that escaped his lips. "What was that song you were humming?"

Valere smiles. "It's a lullaby that I wrote for my little sister when she was a baby. I sang it to her every night when she went to bed."

"You loved your sister a lot?" Beastboy more stated then asked.

Valere closed his eyes. "She was the only one for me to love while I was growing up."

* * *

I get all tingally when I get reviews. LOL! 


	17. Birth of the Outsiders

Review response:

No Reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any DC character. I don't own Mega Man or his friends, but apparently Cadmus does. However, I do own Ghost Blade, Spirit Fire and Soul Drive.

Note: Sorry for it being so short but I had a major writer's block.

* * *

Ch 16. Birth of the Outsiders 

The dark knight slowed his pace as he neared the door of the conference room. What could be so important that they would drag him up here? He had told them that he needed to restrict his crime fighting to Gotham for the time being to train Jason properly. He needed time off the league right now. What could it be?

Batman walked calmly through the door. Only one person was missing from the meeting, and that was Shayera. Apparently, her blood and the power of the core didn't mix to well. She was under constant watch to make sure she'd be okay and the unborn child as well. Green Lantern seemed very restless. No doubt wanting this meeting over with, so he could return to his love's side.

Batman takes his seat next to Wonder Woman as Superman began. "The President's niece has been kidnapped and she has the Book of the Forsaken Dead." So that was it. "But, she wasn't taken because of the book.

"The Question believes that she was taken by the Order of St. Dumas to be used as a bribe to get back into the USA." Superman looks down a little. "The problem is that they are now in a country that dislikes us and has an unsteady alliance with the United States."

Batman raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that we're not going to do anything?"

"We can't." Superman replied. "For political reasons."

Batman shot to his feet. "We didn't become heroes to be politicians! We became heroes to protect people." Batman just stood there with his hands on the table.

Superman stood up and replied in a stern voice. "We are saving lives. If we interfear, a war will be enevitable. We're saving thousands of lives."

"At the cost of one person's life." Batman cut in. Superman looked away. What had happened to them? "I resign." With that said, Batman turned and walked out of the conference room, leaving five stunned heroes in his wake.

(--- --- ---)

Batman was about to use the teleporter when Green Arrow came up behind him. "Your leaving just like that?"

Batman looked over his shoulder at Green Arrow. "The Question can gather intel quicker then I thought."

"Actually, he bugged the confernce room the time he was there." Green Arrow replied. "Why?"

Batman turned to face Green Arrow. "They're willing to sacrifice one person's life in order to pervent a war. They don't have that right."

"What are you going to do?" The Question asked as he and Black Canary approached.

"I'm going to rescue her." Batman turned to the teleporter.

Green Arrow walked up next to Batman. "I'll help you."

Batman looked at Green Arrow. "And, what makes you think I'll let you?"

"Because," Question began as he too stood next to the dark knight, "your going to need help against the Order of St. Dumas."

"Besides," Black Canary began as she passed them and walked onto the teleporter, "the little battles still need to be fought."

"Fine." Batman agreed as he stepped up onto the teleporter. "But, if we're going to become a new team, I want two other people and we're going to be called the Outsiders."

Green Arrow and Question joined their allies on the teleporter as Batman looked up at Steel at the control panel. "Gotham City."

"Who are the others you want?" Green Arrow asked.

"Mephesto and the one who killed the Joker... Ghost Blade." Then they were teleported away.

* * *

Reviews are like tips and should be customary if you have any toughts at all... please review.


End file.
